


Best Friend

by Sunflower_Smile



Series: Sun Cloud ⛅️ [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Prequel to previous story, Sassy Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Sexual Frustration, Soft Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Smile/pseuds/Sunflower_Smile
Summary: A prequel to Mark Time about Johnten and how they got together.OrJohnny and Ten are best friends but both are sexually frustrated and lean on each other in their time of need.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Sun Cloud ⛅️ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080071
Comments: 68
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you read Mark Time and wondered about how JohnTen got together, no worries. I know it was briefly mentioned so now you’ll get to see their whole story from the beginning :)

Johnny shifted uncomfortably, holding the small package he’d just received a few minutes earlier. His face went red remembering how Haechan walked into their room and threw the package on Johnny’s bed with a simple, “This came for you,” and Johnny panicked for a minute before realizing the package didn’t have any identifying markers on it to expose what was inside. Luckily Haechan, who was usually nosy, didn’t seem to care since he looked dead tired from working so much. He’d told Johnny he was going to stay at the dream dorm since this was gonna be a busy week for Dream and it’d just be easier to be with them. 

As soon as Haechan was gone Johnny had locked the door and contemplated on opening the unmarked box sitting on his lap for some minutes. Finally with a sigh he opened it and his eyes went wide as he stared at the toy delicately snuggled into the packaging holding it in place. 

Suddenly Johnny’s phone started vibrating completely startling him, it was Ten. 

“What the fuck?” Johnny asked breathlessly not even starting with a hello. 

Ten laughed on the other end of the line, “I got a notification it arrived, I’m guessing you saw it?”

“Yeah… this isn’t what I was expecting,” Johnny fiddled with the box, running a finger down the length of the bright purple dildo. 

“Yeah I know,” Ten huffed and Johnny could tell he had his nose in the air with that annoying look on his face. 

“Okay well what the fuck am I supposed to do with this?” Johnny asked frustrated in more ways than one. 

“ _Play_ with it John, do you need me to walk you through it?” Ten teased. 

“No,” Johnny deadpanned, “You know that’s not what I mean.”

“You complained about being horny and I gave you a solution, so TRY it,” Ten had no patience in his voice. 

Johnny sighed, “Look I know you’re trying to help but when you said you’d order a toy for me I thought you meant like a flesh light or something…”

“Ew why would I get that when you could use your hand? And listen, the point of this is that there’s multiple uses. It vibrates at different speeds which you could use on your dick, much better than a flesh light thing, and if you’re feeling adventurous play around with putting it up… you know,” Ten giggled. 

“Fuck you,” Johnny sighed. 

“Tempting but I gotta go, bye have fun,” Ten hung up abruptly leaving Johnny with swirling thoughts. 

Johnny had only ever been with girls, he never thought about putting ANYTHING up his ass especially not a big ass purple dildo. He ran his fingers across the toy again, looking at all the buttons and settings. And also what did Ten mean? Johnny suddenly realized what he said before he hung up. Tempting? As in… no. 

Johnny sighed and took the toy out un clasping the bottom to fit the batteries in. It was quite the contraption, he didn’t realize it had a smaller attachment as well. He looked through the box to read the instructions and try and figure out how it even works. The smaller piece was just a smaller vibrator meant to be put up the ass if a real dick was going to accompany it. Or for solo users it could be used simultaneously with the main vibrator, one up the ass and the other on the dick. 

“What the hell,” Johnny muttered to himself, he might as well try it seeing as how he was going crazy lately not being able to fuck anyone. 

The loud buzzing caught him off guard at first, turning the toy off right away. He looked around his room, no one was there and the other rooms were too far to hear vibrations. Ok. 

He turned the toy on again, sitting on his bed awkwardly with all his clothes still on. Yeah, maybe he should take his pants off at least. He clicked the off button and stood up, taking off his pants and underwear and grabbing a towel to lay on his bed. He sat down on the towel, looking around again as if someone was going to judge him. 

‘It’s fine’ Johnny told himself, ‘Let’s just try’. 

Once again the buzzing made him jump but he left it on this time. He grabbed his dick with one hand trying to think of something sexy but nothing came to mind, all he could think of lately was work. He sighed, thinking about all the complaining he’d been doing lately, mostly to Ten since he’s his best friend and he tells him almost everything. 

He suddenly wondered if Ten had the same toy, it was a forbidden image but it crept up in the back of Johnny’s head, ten playing with the same toy…

“Mmm,” Johnny groaned, the toy buzzing lightly on his hardening cock. Why would Ten get him this exact toy if he hadn’t tried it out himself? The thought lingered and Johnny couldn’t help but to think… Ten must like things up his ass. There was no other explanation as to why he’d suggest it unless he liked it. 

Johnny shook his head trying to get rid of thoughts about Ten, he shouldn’t be thinking about his best friend when he’s hard and playing with a vibrator. 

Johnny bit down on his bottom lip as he dragged the vibrating toy up and down his length gasping every time it neared his head. He whined at the back of his throat holding back anything louder than a muffled moan. His head fell back against the wall, his legs starting to shake and heat rushing through his body. 

Suddenly another thought popped up… the time he kissed Ten drunkenly. They brushed it off since they were both drunk and it was only one of the many wild things that happened that night. The other members had egged them on and dared them to kiss which they did followed by endless fits of laughter. But there was a moment where Johnny caught Ten’s eye and there was a flicker of… something. He couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Johnny lifted the toy, sweating and looking down at his leaking dick. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about his friend at a time like this? He could think of one of his exes even if it was weird or a celebrity or even a porn star, anyone other than Ten. 

He grabbed the small bead-like vibrator attachment and reached over to his asshole, he paused. There’s no way he can put it in, he has no lube and he’s pretty sure that’s how it works with butt stuff so he settles for leaving it at his entrance as he turned the toy on high again. 

“O-oh!” Johnny clasped a hand over his mouth, the sensation of vibrations on his rim was more pleasurable than he thought. He grabbed the main toy to drag it up and down his dick again. His legs shook, more violently this time, having his sensitivity tested on two ends was too much. 

His mind wandered and he wondered what it’d be like to have the whole dildo up his ass, it’s not something he was sure he could do but he had a feeling Ten was used to it. He’d seen Ten naked plenty of times, sometimes sneaking more than a glance but he never dawdled on the thought for more than a second… til now. 

He could see it hazily in his mind as he grabbed his dick with one hand, pumping slowly and the other holding the toy steady near the head. The image of Ten sliding down on the toy, agonizingly slow. 

“Fuck,” Johnny breathed out heavily. And suddenly it wasn’t the toy anymore but Johnny’s dick that Ten was slowly grinding down on. He tried to make the picture clearer in his head, the small grunts Ten was making in his mind almost sounding real. 

He pumped faster, the image of Ten riding him quickening in pace too, “No no, fuck,” Johnny whined, he knew he shouldn’t be getting off on this image but it was too late. Nothing else was getting him this riled up and he needed to release desperately. He shifted the vibrator slightly so that it was now directly on his head, sending jolts through Johnny’s body as the image burned brighter inside his head and Ten’s face scrunched with pleasure and he was ejaculating right on Johnny’s stomach. 

Johnny pumped furiously and with a loud grunt he came right in his hand, vibrator falling to the side still buzzing away. 

He laid there for a moment, his vision slowly coming back and realization hitting him. 

He did not just come to the image of his best friend riding his dick, no. Except yes he did. Johnny blinked realizing the buzzing was still going, he clicked the toy off shoving it away, as if it was its fault for Johnny’s weird sex daydream. 

It’s fine, people get off to weird things sometimes. This is probably in the range of normal if you consider all the things that people get off on. 

But a couple of things: 1) Johnny has never fantasized about a guy before and certainly not a guy that is one of his bestest friends in the world. 2) Ten is definitely going to ask how it went. 3) Why is he still thinking about it… the way Ten slid down, the way he sounded...what the fuck? 

Finally Johnny decided to get up and clean himself. He stared at the toy before packaging it away and hiding it under several comic books in his bottom drawer. Maybe if he tucks it away he can pretend like this never happened. 

Except that’s the dumbest fucking thing ever so he opts for drinking wine and drowning in as many glasses as he can to try and forget.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey,” Ten nudged, “How was it?” He asked, sporting the most eat-shitting grin. 

“Can you keep it down?” Johnny shifted his eyes, only Taeyong and Doyoung were home and they were in their rooms but still, he didn’t want to risk anyone overhearing this conversation. 

“No one is here,” Ten whispered mockingly. 

Johnny rolled his eyes, “It was- it was okay,” he admitted. 

Ten’s eyes went wide, “You actually did it?!”

“Was I not supposed to?” Johnny panicked. 

“Of course you were, I just didn’t think you’d actually do it. I’m proud of you John,” Ten stifled a laugh, Johnny wasn’t sure what it meant. 

Johnny rubbed his temples, exhaling sharply. 

“I’m not teasing you, I’m serious,” Ten softened. 

Johnny shook his head, “I know, it’s not that,” he continued to massage next to his eyes, running his fingers through his hair. 

“What is it?”

“I’m just… stressed out. I’ve been working out a lot for this comeback and…” He exhaled deeply again. 

Ten shifted, moving to sit behind Johnny and massage his shoulders, “Well wasn’t that the whole point of this? To try and relax?”

“Yeah,” Johnny groaned trying to keep his head from exploding. There was a lot on his mind and not just because of what happened last night. There was worry about the new comeback, worry about Haechan who was working on both 127 and Dream’s upcoming albums, and of course the overwhelming loneliness taking over Johnny. 

He dated here and there after debut but it proved to be difficult with how busy his schedules would get. Every relationship never lasted more than a couple of months. He used to be able to just distract himself with work but now he’d been on his longest streak of singleness and no sex that it was actually driving him crazy. 

“Johnny,” Ten huffed near Johnny’s ear as he slumped against him, loosely hugging his neck from behind, “Tell me how I can help you, please?”

A shiver ran down Johnny’s spine, Ten was always this close with him so why was it making him nervous? If his own friend was making his body react then he knew there was definitely an issue. 

“I don’t know if you can,” Johnny sighed, grabbing ten’s arms and pulling him playfully. 

“Okay, but you know, don’t be afraid to ask if you need something,” Ten snuggled into Johnny’s neck tickling him before pulling away. 

“What about you? Are you guys working?” Johnny popped a grape in his mouth. 

“Yeah just a bit, we still have some time before we’ll get really busy but I’ve been working on some sketches and choreography and other stuff. Just trying to keep busy, you know I hate idling,” The corner of Ten’s mouth twitched in distaste. 

“Do you _ever_ relax?” Johnny laughed. 

“Of course I do,” Ten purred, smirking, “Ya know I wouldn’t gift you something I’ve never tried myself.”

Johnny’s face reddened so quickly that he ducked down hoping Ten wouldn’t notice. So he DID have his own version of that toy. 

“Johnny why are you acting shy now?” Ten kicked him lightly with his bare foot, “We’ve known each other for years, told each other some of our deepest darkest secrets and…” Ten lowered to a whisper, “ _Using a toy_ is what makes you nervous?” He raised an eyebrow in slight judgement. 

“I- I didn’t know you had it too,” Johnny shrugged. 

“Of course I do,” Ten leaned back on his hands, “Just one in my vast collection.”

“W-what?!”

“What? You wanna see it?” Ten cocked his head in confusion. 

“You have a whole bunch?” Johnny’s eyes were on the brink of exploding. 

“Dude… I told you that I knew what I was talking about when I said I’d order you one. What did you think I meant?” Ten scoffed, shaking his head like Johnny was the dumbest person in the world. 

“I- I don’t know…” Johnny admitted. 

“Don't be so weird, I thought we were able to talk about anything with each other,” Ten laughed but there was a hint of sincere hurt in his voice. 

“We can dude! I’m sorry, this is just weird and new to me.”

“You’re right, I didn’t even give you a warning,” Ten scrunched his nose to lift his glasses, “... but you liked it?”

“Hmm yeah, I wasn’t really sure how to use it but I figured it out I guess… and it was kind of hard to… imagine something.”

“Because you think too much,” Ten munched on a grape, leaning back again. 

“Yeah,” Johnny huffed a laugh. 

“You know I realize it could be daunting but the reason I got you that particular one is because you’re stuck in your head so much, I thought I could shock you out of your thoughts. I see I just made it worse though,” Ten leaned to the side. 

“Well I was stuck at first but also it was kind of nice, I guess I have to get used to it,” Johnny folded his lips in shrugging. 

“Okay,” Ten nodded smiling, “That’s the spirit!” 

“Thanks for being patient with me,” Johnny laughed scratching his neck. 

“That’s what friends are for! Don’t be afraid to ask me questions!”

“Actually…” Johnny swallowed, attempting to clear his throat. 

“Yeah?” Ten raised his brows. 

“What other toys do you have?” Johnny bit at his lip nervously. 

“I can show you,” Ten smiled, not a hint of embarrassment on his bright expression as he scooched closer to sit next to Johnny. 

“Oh- okay,” Johnny swallowed thickly. 

Ten scrolled through his phone, tongue stuck out as he concentrated trying to find a particular photo album that was password protected. 

He looked up at Johnny, meeting his nervous gaze as he held his phone to his chest, “Don’t freak out okay?”

Johnny nodded, his curiosity overrode his nervousness. Ten uncovered his phone clicking on the first picture which showed a small, dark blue flattened device, “What is it?” Johnny craned his neck.

“It’s a vibrator, kind of similar to what I got you,” Ten replied. 

“Why is it flat? And tiny?”

“Because… it’s supposed to go inside you… while someone is also inside you,” Ten chuckled nervously, the first time he broke his confident front. 

“Oh.”

“Most of my other stuff is just different colored dildos,” Ten swiped slowly, showing Johnny the different sizes and assortments he owned. 

“Wait, what’s that?” Johnny pointed at a picture Ten scrolled past. 

Ten scrolled back, and Johnny studied the picture, a string of different sized marble-like balls. 

“Um anal beads,” Ten said quickly, scrolling again and retreating. 

Johnny leaned back nodding, “So… all your stuff is butt stuff,” Johnny stated rather than asking, staring into the distance. 

“Pretty much,” Ten agreed, “Is that surprising?”

“I didn’t know…”

“Know what?” Ten pressed, almost frustrated. 

Johnny looked up, eyes meeting Ten’s who looked almost sad beyond the wall he held up that kept most people out. 

Johnny took too long to say anything making Ten sigh frustratedly, his leg hopping up and down nervously, “Johnny if you have an issue with me being gay just say so.”

Johnny quickly shot up shaking his head, “I don’t! I just… you never talked about it before.”

“Fair… honestly I didn’t think I could. I can’t believe someone younger than me was braver than I could be,” Ten shivered, tucking his legs into his body. 

“Who?” Johnny cocked his head. 

“Yangyang, he told all of WayV a couple of months ago that he’s bisexual.”

“Hmm he should give some pointers to Haechan, I don’t know how much longer I can go pretending I don’t know what happened with him and Mark.” 

“Give him time, it’s not as easy as it sounds,” Ten rested his chin on his knees. 

“It must be nice that everyone can trust you enough to tell you,” Johnny nudged Ten’s knee. 

“First of all, the only reason Mark and Haechan told me was because I walked in on them kissing. They couldn’t exactly explain that away. And Haechan cried for like three hours begging me not to tell anyone… he might like to pretend he’s grown up but he’s still just a kid,” Ten sighed deeply, “Plus he still seems hung up on their breakup, I’m not gonna push him to talk about it when he’s still sensitive.”

“Still?” Johnny dropped his gaze worried about Haechan, he really was just a baby, _his_ baby. Haechan worked so hard all the time and had to worry about personal issues on top of all of it but he rarely complained, he always bottled up and tried to be brave. 

“I think so, I can’t blame him. I think Mark was his first love. How do you move on easily when you have to see that person every day?” Ten smiled sadly. 

“Poor baby,” Johnny pouted. 

“At least he can be distracted with Dream without Mark there for now,” Ten pouted too, mirroring Johnny, “He’ll be fine eventually, we just gotta make sure we’re there for him.”

“Can I ask you something?” Johnny started suddenly. 

“Sure?”

“How did you know?” Johnny tucked his lip in. 

“Know what? About Haechan?”

“No, about yourself…”

“Oh,” Ten rolled his neck, “I always knew,” He shrugged, “Why? Did the dildo open a whole new world for you?” Ten’s signature smirk was back. 

“No!” Johnny squeaked. 

“What’s so bad about it if it did?!” Ten laughed mockingly, “Did you stick up your ass?” Ten shook with laughter. 

“No…” Johnny repeated, “I just… couldn’t help but to think about the insinuation of it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Promise not to laugh,” Johnny groaned, “I couldn’t think of anything to get going but then I started to think about someone else using the toy and riding it and then it morphed into them riding me…”

“A guy?” Ten squinted his eyes. 

“Um yeah,” Johnny looked at his lap, hoping and wishing Ten would let it go after that. But that’s hoping for a lot. 

“You know girls use dildos too right?” Ten was having way too much fun with how shy Johnny got. 

“I—,” Johnny had no response to that, he doesn’t know why he couldn’t think of a girl riding him. Or really anyone else in the whole world other than Ten. 

“Who?” Ten stuck his tongue out narrowing his eyes to focus on Johnny. 

“No one, just the idea of a guy,” Johnny tried his best to lie. 

“Yeah fucking right, just tell me,” Ten pushed. 

“No… it’s not normal,” Johnny shook his head, “I don’t wanna talk about it anymore.”

“What do you mean ‘not normal’?” Ten’s head shot back in confusion. 

“For me, I mean-,” Johnny stumbled trying to gather his thoughts. 

“For you… so you wouldn’t say that to Haechan?” Ten’s teasing tone was gone. 

“Huh?” Johnny rubbed his head still trying to think of a way out. 

“You wouldn’t tell Haechan he’s not normal? Or Mark, Yangyang?” Ten gritted his teeth, “Or me?” The hurt in his eyes was clear now and realization washed over Johnny way too late. 

“Ten that’s not what I meant, I-” He couldn’t even find a way to explain himself without telling Ten the truth. 

“What did you mean then? What’s ‘ _not normal_ ’?” Ten put quotes in the air mocking Johnny’s tone. 

“I- I can’t tell you,” Johnny was panicking now desperately trying to use his tired out brain. 

“Okay,” Ten replied icily, picking up his things to leave. 

“Ten, stop,” Johnny pleaded. 

“I have to go, I have plans with Lucas,” Ten quickly picked himself up and headed to the door. 

“No you don’t, stop,” Johnny tried. 

“You stop,” Ten turned his head as Johnny put his hand on the door to try and stop him but not before he saw a tear escape Ten’s eye. 

“It was Haechan,” Johnny used every ounce of his being to pour into the lie. 

“What?” Ten turned back, eyes wet searching Johnny’s face for an answer. 

“I… imagined Haechan… I’m sorry I panicked. I meant not normal because I shouldn’t be imagining my member, let alone my fucking roommate.”

“That’s… weird. He’s like your little brother,” Ten scowled. 

“That’s why I’m so fucking embarrassed,” Johnny continued, realizing this lie actually makes sense why he’d be acting the way he is. 

Ten’s shoulders dropped as he inhaled deeply, “I still have to go,” he didn’t meet Johnny’s gaze anymore. 

“Okay,” Johnny gave up, mostly because he didn’t know if he could continue lying if Ten asked more about it. 

Ten didn’t even say goodbye, he slammed the door behind him leaving Johnny standing there feeling like the biggest piece of shit ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m desperately trying to make sure the timeline fits, call me out if there’s continuity errors 😅


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course I do. I’m just confused and it’s not something that’s easy to talk about,” Johnny’s eyes were pleading now. He wanted to get this off his chest but he was scared to death to let the thought leave his mind.

Johnny shifted for the millionth time trying to get comfortable. No matter how he turned his body, something didn’t feel right. 

“Can you stop moving?” Doyoung pushed Johnny’s shoulder, an annoyed roll of his eyes following. 

“Sorry the pillow is bothering me,” Johnny shot back slightly embarrassed. 

“Then get rid of it,” Doyoung bit back. He was right next to Johnny and every time Johnny shifted it distracted Doyoung from the TV. They had a day full of recording and Doyoung hated to be bothered when he was trying to relax. 

“Sorry I’m just gonna go to my room,” Johnny sighed, an uncomfortable itch stretching over his body. 

Doyoung mumbled a response but never took his eyes off of the screen. 

Johnny’s head hit the pillow as he thought about how Ten hadn’t been responding to his texts as much, only giving him short responses. Why was he mad? How could he be mad about Johnny imagining Haechan, maybe slightly disgusted but mad? 

Johnny groaned as he tossed in his bed again. He had an itch, and it involved something he’d stored away and thought he wouldn’t use again, he shook the thought out of his brain. 

He picked up his phone and went to the last messages sent between him and Ten. Mostly Johnny asking how work was going and Ten responding blandly as he had for the past week. He scrolled up higher finding the messages that led to the package he’d gotten. 

**Ten: So basically you’re just horny right? Like you’re not trying to find a girlfriend right now?**

**Johnny: No, I’m way too busy for a relationship but also… I’m not trying to hook up with someone random. Do you see my dilemma?**

**Ten: What if I told you I had an idea?**

Johnny’s heart jumped rereading the message. He almost thought Ten was going to suggest something truly unimaginable… but was it? Obviously the thought stuck with Johnny seeing as how it crept into his fantasy and made him climax at the sight of Ten gasping with pleasure. 

Just the reminder made his dick jump. 

Before he knew it he had his hand in his pants, no stimulation needed from the toy tucked away under all of his other miscellaneous belongings in his drawer. 

Just the image of Ten sliding down on his fully hard dick, that’s all he needed before he found himself panting hard and holding in needy whines, his other hand digging into his bedsheets. He bit down on his lip, shaking his head, he knew this was SO wrong. 

Johnny tried to shake the image away, his eyes wired shut but suddenly his ears burned with a soft sound. A moan, right in his ear. It sounded so real that he jumped up, eyes wide looking around. 

No one was there. Johnny released the breath he was holding and looked down, belatedly realizing he came. 

So there he was, dick and cum in his hand, and the swirling thought in his brain haunting him. He really just got off thinking of Ten, again. He couldn’t even deny it now, this time it was intentional. Was he really so horny that anyone could get him off? 

Later as he showered he tested out his theory, he only came thinking about Ten because they’re close that’s all. Maybe that’s normal when you’ve been sex deprived. So Johnny stroked his dick, trying to think of his other members but every time he came up either empty or nauseous. Also… that’s weird, why was he TRYING to think of a member? 

Johnny knew exactly why. Because if he could chock it up to being so horny that anyone in close proximity could stimulate him then he could use that as an excuse. He could say he’s just so desperate and the idea of a member is comforting so of course that could happen. But it’s only one member he’s thinking of and for once he’s thankful that they both are busy with their own units so that he doesn’t get caught up in these feelings. He tried his best to sleep it off that night but he knew the thought would linger. 

———

“You okay?” Jaehyun grunted, his arms flexing as he pumped and grunted with force. 

Johnny was zoning out, dumbbells in hand and unmoving, “Huh? Oh uh yeah,” He blinked trying to refocus. 

Jaehyun placed his weights back into the rack with a clink, eyeing Johnny suspiciously, “You sure? You’re usually going hard, almost as hard as me,” Jaehyun flexed, biting his lip and shooting a raised eyebrow at Johnny. 

“Yeah whatever, you wish you could beat me,” Johnny snorted, setting down the dumbbells. 

“How should we test it? Arm wrestling?” Jaehyun came over to where Johnny was standing. 

“No,” Johnny sighed, “I’m ready to go home.”

“What? We’ve only been here an hour, also you never pass up a chance to prove you’re stronger so what’s up?” Jaehyun placed his hands on his hips waiting for Johnny to say something. 

“I’m- I’m just stressed about work,” Johnny tried to sound convincing. 

Jaehyun nodded, “Hm, should we go a couple more hours then?” 

Johnny rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on, “No, I said I’m ready to go.”

“No, you said you’re just stressed which if that was true you’d want to stay and burn it out, but clearly it’s something else,” Jaehyun smirked knowing he had Johnny caught. 

“Can you let it go?” Johnny was starting to get annoyed, for no good reason. Jaehyun had a point. 

“No, not if you’re gonna slack when we have goals we’re trying to reach,” Jaehyun straightened his face reminding Johnny they had only a month before they’d start photoshoots for their new album. 

“Jae, I get that we’re close but you should learn your place. I don’t need to be told what I know I need to do,” Johnny stiffened his jaw. 

“My place?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, almost looking like he was challenging Johnny. Not a push Johnny needed right now in his frustrated state. 

“Did you forget I’m your hyung?” Johnny shot him a look that could kill. If it was anybody else they may have conceded. 

“No Johnny,” Jaehyun softened a bit and Johnny almost thought he’d fooled him, “I don’t forget, despite your insistence that I do. Do you remember that? Telling me that we’re more than members, that we’re family and that I don’t need to call you hyung, even in Korean?”

Johnny avoided Jaehyun’s piercing gaze, unable to respond. 

“No? Well I do. That was almost six years ago which means I know you pretty well which is why I know there’s something you’re trying to hide from me. Maybe you think I’m fucking stupid but I’m not,” Jaehyun turned his head sharply with the last line. 

“Jae,” Johnny finally dropped his shoulders, revealing his vulnerability behind his facade, “I’m sorry, you’re not stupid.”

Jaehyun shrugged, looking around the room unsure of what to say. 

“I’m sorry, I’m dealing with something. I’m not trying to keep anything from you, I just don’t wanna talk about it,” Johnny admitted. 

“Why can’t you just tell me? Do you not trust me?” Jaehyun narrowed his eyes. 

“Of course I do. I’m just confused and it’s not something that’s easy to talk about,” Johnny’s eyes were pleading now. He wanted to get this off his chest but he was scared to death to let the thought leave his mind. 

Jaehyun pushed his lips together looking at his hands, “Okay, what if we finish up and we have a wine night tonight?” 

“Jae…” That’s definitely not something that should be in their diet right now. 

“Just one night, then we’ll do extra reps tomorrow. You need it,” Jaehyun pressed. 

“Fine,” Johnny caved, he did need it, badly. 

——

They were only supposed to have half a glass each but here they were at the end of the wine bottle, Jaehyun had the entire bottle turned trying to empty every single drop before he handed Johnny’s glass back to him. 

“So,” Jaehyun looked up, his cheeks bright pink and face completely relaxed with the alcohol running through him as he smiled at Johnny, “Are you gonna tell me why you’re acting like a five year old?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Johnny shoved Jaehyun’s leg off the side of the couch. 

“I’m serious dude,” Jaehyun swayed, smiling so hard his eyes were barely open, “Tell me or I’ll fucking knock you out.”

“You’re so disrespectful,” Johnny laughed, “I’m gonna tell Doyoung.”

“So? I’ll break that skinny bitch in half,” Jaehyun snorted, flexing his chest to show off. 

“Yo cool it, you’re not breaking anyone in half,” Johnny shook his head, he may have felt buzzed but Jaehyun was full on drunk. 

“I might if I like them enough,” Jaehyun smirked, insinuating a different type of aggression. 

“Not Doyoung though,” Johnny made a face. 

“No, not Doyoung,” Jaehyun giggled and sighed, “I’m pretty sure that hoe is hopping Taeyong’s dick, or the other way around.”

“What,” Johnny shot back in surprise. 

“What?” Jaehyun echoed, his eyes glazing over. 

“You think… he’s hopping his dick?”

“I’m kidding, you know the fans ship the hell out of them,” Jaehyun laughed, choking on it and coughing up at the end. 

“Don’t they ship you with Tae too?” Johnny huffed a nervous laugh. 

“Yeah and me and you too, underrated ship if I say so myself,” Jaehyun smiled, sipping his wine and leaning back from the dizziness. 

Johnny breathed heavy, deep in thought despite the wine flowing through him. 

“Dude, I’m just kidding. Lighten up,” Jaehyun eyed Johnny from the corner of his eye. 

“Sorry I was just thinking about something,” Johnny shuddered while exhaling. 

“What? The thing from before?” Jaehyun sat up. 

“Can I ask you something and you won’t judge?” Johnny bit his bottom lip. 

“Of course, what’s up?” Jaehyun blinked several times trying to break the spell of alcohol over him. 

“Would you think it’s weird… if I was thinking about a guy?” Johnny didn’t know how else to start. 

Jaehyun blinked. 

“Like… if I was thinking of a guy… in bed?” Johnny started shaking. 

“Johnny, I was kidding about our ship,” Jaehyun deadpanned. 

“Not you,” Johnny muttered. 

“Oh thank god,” Jaehyun exhaled sharply, dramatically clutching his chest, “Why the fuck are you scaring me like that?”

“Nevermind,” Johnny whispered. 

“No no no dude, sorry it’s just because I love you but you know… not like that. I was gonna panic,” Jaehyun laughed, “But… no it’s not weird.”

“No?” Johnny looked up. 

“No, so what? You like guys, okay cool.”

“I guess it’s weird to me because I’ve never thought about it before until now. I’ve never thought I was gay,” Johnny bit the inside of his cheek. 

Jaehyun nodded, “I get it dude. Really I do.”

“Really?”

“Um… yeah I’ve kind of wondered too,” Jaehyun held his breath and let it go noisily. 

“Seriously?” Johnny’s eyes widened, shifting closer to Jaehyun. 

“I’ve never thought of being with a dude, ever. Until like a year ago. I became really good friends with this guy and I was so excited about being friends with him and sometimes I’d think to myself, why am I so excited to see him? And then… I started thinking about what it’d be like to hold his hand, or spend a day somewhere far away together, or kiss… him,” Jaehyun shuddered at the last word. 

“Whoah,” Johnny was in shock. 

“Nothing ever happened, I told him how I felt and he stopped talking to me,” Jaehyun looked into the distance, “I don’t know what it means. He’s the only guy I ever felt that with.”

“Huh.”

“So you have a crush on a guy?” Jaehyun turned to face Johnny. 

“No it’s not a crush. I’ve been feeling lonely and… horny. Anyways I was trying to release some steam and lately I’ve only been able to think about _him_ while I, you know,” Johnny made a motion in the air with his fist. 

“Oh fuck, you’re just horny for him? who is it?” Jaehyun smiled mischievously. 

“I can’t tell you,” Johnny said, too quickly. 

“I won’t spill,” Jaehyun nudged Johnny’s side. 

“Jae…” Johnny shook his leg trying to forget again, “It’s a member…” He said it out loud, the words hitting the air making it real. 

Jaehyun’s mouth opened slowly, it hung open as he nodded, “Okay I get why you’ve been acting weird now.”

“Do you think I’m gross?” Johnny shuddered. 

“Dude no,” Jaehyun snorted into his empty glass, setting it down, “It happens, unless it’s one of our minors I won’t judge you for it.”

“Definitely not one of the babies, it’s just that I see most of my members like my family…”

“Except for him,” Jaehyun finished. 

Johnny nodded, “There’s gotta be some sort of unwritten line about thinking of your best friend in that way.”

“Well… maybe you should ask Ten how he feels,” Jaehyun slumped, tiring out. 

“W-what?” Johnny’s face went pale and he was sure he was gonna pass out. 

“It’s him isn’t it? You guys have always had tension. Maybe just fuck it out and you guys can get over it,” Jaehyun suggested casually. 

“Isn’t there some sort of rule about not fucking your best friend?” Johnny was so taken aback by how unbothered Jaehyun seemed. 

“No, just in your head,” Jaehyun’s head fell to the side, he looked so ready to sleep. 

“I—” Johnny scoffed, unable to form coherent words. 

“Do it or don’t Johnny, but just decide already instead of driving yourself crazy. Damn, you’re giving ME anxiety,” Jaehyun groaned, rubbing his tired eyes, “I should sleep.”

Jaehyun got up with a groan, “Are you just gonna stay there or?”

“No I’m gonna head downstairs,” Johnny swallowed, moving slowly and echoing Jaehyun’s goodnight before making it to his own dorm. 

Johnny stared at his phone, open in the messages with Ten. The last message reading “yeah”, a dry response to Johnny asking Ten a long winded question about vocal technique. 

**Johnny: You up?**

He wasn’t even sure what he was going to say or if Ten would even respond. Especially at this hour. 

**Ten: Yeah**

**Johnny: Are you mad at me?**

**Ten: No, why would I be mad?**

**Johnny: You’ve been super dry with me**

**Ten: Johnny :) not everything is about you :)**

You could slice the tension in the air and they weren’t even in the same room. 

**Johnny: Yeah, I know that. So then why have you been responding one word answers when I ask you thorough questions?**

**Ten: I’ve been busy**

**Johnny: Too busy to come over? Right now?**

**Ten: … why?**

**Johnny: Just because**

A couple of minutes passed and no response. Johnny sighed, putting his phone down on the dresser and laying down, wishing desperately he could read Ten’s mind. He turned in his bed and looked at Haechan’s empty bed, wondering if he was getting enough sleep at the dream dorm when his phone vibrated. 

**Ten: I’ll be there in 10**

Johnny’s heart stopped. He looked at the time on his phone: 1:25 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are these chapters too short or are they okay? I wonder if I should make them longer.  
> \- y’all see the teensiest tiniest drop of JohnJae? Lol I almost wrote this differently.


	4. Chapter 4

“Wha-” Ten’s mouth was covered by Johnny’s hand as he dragged him swiftly into his room. 

“What the fuck?” Ten gasped when Johnny let him go and closed his bedroom door behind them. 

“Doyoung will flip if I wake him up,” Johnny explained whispering. 

“Did you think I was going to stomp in here screaming at the top of my lungs,” Ten’s face puckered in annoyance. 

“Sorry,” Johnny looked at the floor mournfully, throwing Ten off. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Ten was genuinely concerned looking at Johnny completely frazzled and clearly drunk. 

“I got a little buzzed with Jaehyun and-“ Johnny licked his lips, not even sure why he invited Ten over. 

“Yeah I can tell, I could smell the alcohol on you. You shouldn’t be drinking when you’re in the middle of preparing for a comeback,” Ten softened taking a seat on Johnny’s bed and motioning for Johnny to sit. 

“I didn’t mean to drink a lot, I was just gonna have a little bit to take the edge off.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen you this stressed in a long time, I don’t understand,” Ten’s tone was much softer now. 

“I don’t either, there’s a lot of things weighing on me. And then I thought you were mad at me and it was like the straw on the camel’s back,” Johnny sighed shaking his head. 

“I’m not mad at you Johnny, I’m stressed out too,” Ten’s shoulders dropped with his gaze.

“Why what’s going on?” Johnny studied Ten’s face. 

Ten laughed softly, “Shouldn’t we deal with your issues, you’re the one drinking.”

“I’ll tell you if you tell me first,” Johnny shifted to sit further back on his bed, Ten following him. 

“Fine, if it’ll help you talk. Honestly I think I’m having some of the same things as you are, I’ve been so worried about work especially since now I have both WayV and SuperM on my plate. I mean, I can handle it but I worry about everybody else, Taeyong was limping the other day and I told him to take it easy but you know… he works as hard as the rest of us. I get that we’re all stubborn but I wish when something serious happens, management would do their job.”

Johnny nodded, he understood all too well. He often worried about Haechan and his injuries too. 

Ten gulped, “And you know I’ve been struggling with the same thing about feeling lonely… but I don’t have any time to do something about it.”

“What about your collection?” Johnny poked Ten’s shoulder making him laugh. 

“Well it worked for some time but… it’s not the same.”

“Yeah…” 

“So, what else is on your mind?” Ten pried. 

Johnny took a deep breath, the alcohol still coursing through his veins and giving him just the right amount of lack of inhibition to be more upfront with Ten, “I didn’t imagine Haechan,” Johnny sucked his cheeks in, slight dizziness clouding his head. 

Ten stared. Johnny stared back, shaking. 

“Okay... that’s good ‘cause that would be fucking weird,” Ten scrunched his face with confusion. 

“Yeah… very weird.”

“Is there something else?” Ten treaded carefully. 

Johnny clenched his jaw, on the verge of tears, he didn’t even know why this is something that would make him emotional, “It was you…” Johnny ended with a broken whisper. 

Ten was silent. Johnny took a breath noisily. Still silent. 

“Please say something,” Johnny shuddered. 

For the first time since he’s known Ten, Johnny experienced what it was like for Ten to truly be speechless. 

“Please,” Johnny’s voice wavered. 

“Johnny,” Ten’s voice came out so tiny, “I have to tell you something.”

“What?” Johnny’s heart was pounding in his chest now. 

“I- kind of lied to you before,” Ten whispered. 

“About what?” Johnny’s voice threatened to break. 

“I wasn’t mad at you but I was upset that you were thinking of someone… else…” Ten shook his head, his hands coming up to grab it. His hands ran through his hair like he was trying to get rid of a bad dream. 

Oh. Johnny looked ahead wide eyed, too scared to move or say anything feeling like if he did his entire reality would shatter. 

Ten cleared his throat finally speaking up, “I think I need a drink too.”

“I have… wine?” Johnny spoke slowly in a trance. 

“I’ll take some wine,” Ten nodded. 

Johnny’s heart rate did not let up. He snuck out of his room, it was now 2:30 AM and if he ran into Doyoung or Taeyong there’s no way he wouldn’t immediately have a breakdown. So in his trance he tiptoed to grab a wine bottle from the rack in the kitchen reminding himself to buy the wine cooler he’d seen on Amazon for his room. 

“Why are you acting like someone’s gonna catch you?” Ten rolled his eyes. 

Johnny clutched his chest, grabbing the wine opener to open the new bottle, “Sorry I didn’t wanna grab the wine glasses,” Johnny said as he poured into plastic cups. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Ten reached out to grab the cup and threw his head back slamming down the entire contents of the cup. Johnny looked at him with his jaw on the floor, “What?” Ten scrunched his nose. 

“Dude…”

“I needed a drink,” Ten hissed. 

“Whatever, here have mine then. I probably shouldn’t drink anymore than I already have,” Johnny handed Ten his cup, this time he sipped slowly. 

“Ten,” Johnny tried to sound firm and clear his head. 

“Yeah,” Ten tried his best to look nonchalant, his shaky voice betraying him. 

“I have a theory,” Johnny sat back on his bed. 

“What theory?” Ten huffed a stuttered laugh. 

“We’re best friends, right?” Johnny followed Ten as he set his cup down and sat the other end, at the foot of the bed. 

“Yeah,” Ten nodded. 

“So I think because I’ve been feeling lonely or whatever and you’re my best friend maybe my brain just finds comfort with that and that’s why I thought of you,” Johnny swallowed, “And because you’re the one who gave me the toy… I don’t know, maybe I associated it with you.”

“Yeah that makes sense,” Ten agreed. 

“Really? I thought you’d say I sound dumb as fuck,” Johnny stifled a laugh. 

“Well,” Ten swallowed, “I was annoyed wondering why I was upset about you thinking about somebody, it shouldn’t bother me but I guess it’s the same thing for me.”

“I have an idea, promise you won’t kill me. If you hate it we can forget I ever brought it up,” Johnny started, he just had to know. 

“What,” Ten whispered, playing with the comforter nervously, “You wanna fuck?” Ten joked. Except Johnny didn’t laugh. 

A chill ran down Johnny’s spine and suddenly he felt nauseous. 

“Wait,” Ten’s face dropped, his eyes almost looking fearful, “Were you really gonna say that?” 

Johnny shook his head, face fully red, “Nope, forget it.”

Ten eyed Johnny who was actively avoiding his gaze, opening and closing his mouth like he was going through a storm of thoughts but not voicing them. 

Ten stood up and Johnny’s chest tightened, this is it. He’s going to lose his best friend or at least the closeness they had. Now they’ll just be distant coworkers greeting each other politely whenever they had to see each other. 

“Ten I’m sorry,” Johnny’s voice finally broke into a quiver. 

Ten didn’t say a word, he walked over to Johnny’s side of the bed and before Johnny could comprehend what was happening Ten climbed on top of Johnny straddling him. The air punched out of Johnny as he tried to control his shaky breathing. 

“Ten?” Johnny squeaked, “Is this for real?”

“Just sex…” Ten inhaled sharply bending down to lean his head against Johnny’s whispering in his ear, “Just one time to get it out of our systems,” He breathed out as he pushed Johnny to lay down. 

“Okay,” Johnny agreed, already breathless, the worry in his eyes beginning to replace with fire. 

“Okay,” Ten echoed, his mouth curling into a subtle smile against the skin of Johnny’s neck as he placed a kiss there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your thoughts!  
> I had to write in SM being trash cuz it’s the truth 💖


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now he knows.

“T-Ten,” Johnny’s voice caught in his throat as Ten sucked on his neck, soothing with a soft lick every time Johnny whined in pain. 

“Is it okay?” Ten pulled back after a minute, searching Johnny’s widened eyes nervously. 

“Yeah, sorry I’m really nervous,” Johnny admitted, there was no use in lying to him anymore, Ten knew him better than most people. The combination of alcohol and Ten making the first bold move rendered Johnny helpless, his defenses were completely down, he just wanted to give in now. 

“Me too,” Ten laughed breathlessly, “Are you sure you wanna do this?” 

“Yeah, you?” Johnny couldn’t stop shivering. 

“Yeah,” Ten sat up, tucking his bottom lip in, taking in the view and running his hand slowly down Johnny’s torso, locking eyes the whole time, “I have to know,” He muttered before reaching down to lift Johnny’s shirt. 

Johnny wasted no time getting it off, following it up with tugging Ten’s shirt over his head. Fingers still shaking as he ran them down Ten’s sides and landed at the hem of his sweatpants, heart pounding in his ears as he met Ten’s eyes catching the glint in them as he licked his lips. Johnny shuddered, he had a feeling Ten wasn’t going to hold back. 

“What… should I take them off?” Ten teased shifting his body to where he could feel Johnny’s dick starting to harden against his. He gasped at the feeling rolling his hips slowly once, and a second time, and a third. So slowly. 

“Mmm…” Johnny used all his strength to hold back, hands on Ten’s hip desperately trying not to dig his fingers into the soft skin. 

“Don’t hold back if you really wanna try this,” Ten gasped with another roll of his hips, bending down again to kiss at Johnny’s jaw. 

“If I don’t hold back we’re gonna be too loud,” Johnny whined reminding Ten that Taeyong and Doyoung were only about thirty feet away. 

“Don’t fucking lie,” Ten whispered in Johnny’s ear, running his hands through his hair as he switched to the other side of Johnny’s neck. 

Ten knew him too well. He WAS worried about Taeyong and Doyoung but he was more worried about Ten seeing him like this. Ten his best friend who also happens to be a boy. And this should all be weird to Johnny but the worst part is that it’s not, his body felt so connected and in tune with Ten’s. The minute Ten put his hands on Johnny, Johnny’s wild nature wanted to take over and fuck Ten useless into the mattress. But he knew that could be dangerous, he had to take his time or Ten would be the death of him. 

Johnny’s fingers crept into Ten’s hair and pulled lightly, making Ten crane his neck with a moan as Johnny’s mouth hovered over his skin, lips lazily grazing over Ten’s neck and shoulder. Ten pushed his hips down again, begging Johnny for more. With his mouth to Ten’s neck, one hand in his hair and the other on his hip Johnny dared to slip his hand into Ten’s sweatpants and squeeze his ass cheek. 

Johnny focused on his sight from getting too blurry, he looked up at Ten panting as he pushed his hips against Johnny’s and this was a million times better than a daydream. Ten looked even prettier than Johnny imagined, _sounded_ prettier. 

Johnny couldn’t hold back any longer, he lifted Ten suddenly to push him on his back and hover over him. Ten looked up at Johnny wide eyed, an excited smirk spreading across his face as Johnny finally connected their lips. There was something about kissing on the lips that felt so intimate, maybe even more so than what they were about to do. For a moment Johnny felt himself falter, “Ten,” He whispered. 

“What?” Ten whispered back, the smirk permanently planted on his face. 

Johnny sighed, shaking away the feeling of overthinking, “Promise you won’t be loud.”

Ten nodded, dragging an imaginary zipper across his mouth. 

Johnny reached his hands to Ten’s pants again, looking at Ten for permission. Ten bit his bottom lip nodding. Johnny kissed at his chest, gaining tiny gasps, pulling slowly at his pants at the same time. Once they were past Ten’s knees he kicked them off impatiently and tugged at Johnny’s. With both of them down to only their underwear the grinding intensified, the fabric of their underwear so thin yet still keeping them from getting that full friction. 

Johnny pushed at Ten’s legs to settle in between them and get a better angle, it was so long since he felt someone like this it was like it was his first time, he could feel all his nerves reacting, his skin prickling with every touch. 

Johnny grunted as he pushed harder against Ten’s body. Ten hung on to Johnny’s neck, his head falling back as he tried to suppress his moans. 

Johnny’s patience was wearing thin, he explored Ten’s body again with his mouth, kissing down his chest and stomach and then going back up to suck on Ten’s nipples. Their hair started to matte on their foreheads with sweat, despite the cold air that often drafted into Johnny’s room and the lack of clothes they had on. 

Johnny finally reached for Ten’s underwear, ripping them off. He kissed at Ten’s thighs and watched in amazement at how Ten’s dick jumped with every touch. This was his first time face to face with a hard dick, other than his own, and he was surprised with himself at how much he wanted to caress and kiss it. Johnny’s fingers slowly curled around Ten’s twitching length and Ten shot up in surprise, “Johnny wait,” Ten’s voice sounded so thinned out. 

“What, are you sensitive?” It was Johnny’s turn to tease. Ten opened his mouth to say something but Johnny stopped him in his tracks with a soft lick to his leaking head. 

“Oh my— god,” Ten fell back with a thud and Johnny licked again, already getting used to the feeling. Johnny stuck his lips to the tip and swiped his tongue across Ten’s slit earning a frustrated whine that was almost too loud. Johnny’s hand slowly pumped Ten while his other hand snuck into his own underwear grunting softly as he admired Ten’s perfect body. 

“Johnny,” Ten snapped his head up, his eyes completely blown out, “Do you have lube?”

It wasn’t even something Johnny thought about, “No… is that important?”

“Well, yeah if you don’t wanna rip my ass in half,” Ten scoffed. Johnny knew that’s what was coming: him inside of Ten, but it still made him blush. 

“Fuck,” Ten sighed with exasperation and Johnny almost thought this was gonna end right here and there and not go any further, “Wait do you still have the box the dildo came in?” Ten shot up. 

Johnny nodded, looking at his drawer. Ten followed his gaze, reaching down since he was closer. He fumbled for a bit before coming back up with the package Johnny had stored deep away. 

“Yes!” Ten jumped with excitement holding a small tube container. 

“Shh, keep it down,” Johnny hushed, “what is that?”

“You shh,” Ten mocked but lowered his volume anyway, “Sometimes they send free samples,” Ten smiled shaking the small trial sized lube in Johnny’s face, “Wanna put it to use or what?”

Johnny nodded dizzily again, realizing he’s never done this and isn’t sure how to proceed. 

“Um, I can work myself open,” Ten retreated a fraction of a centimeter when he realized too. 

“No I’ll do it,” Johnny patted Ten’s thigh to position himself again, “Just please tell me if I’m doing it wrong.”

Ten swallowed and laid back down and Johnny stared for a moment frozen. 

“Your fingers…” Ten supplied and Johnny moved his head in understanding. 

Johnny squeezed a small amount of lube rubbing it between his fingers and looking at Ten for permission. Ten stuck his tongue into the inside of his cheek letting his legs fall to either side, inviting Johnny in with his eyes. 

Johnny settled in between Ten’s legs, his own legs tucked under him as he caressed the inside of Ten’s thigh and let his other hand wander down to Ten’s hole. 

And he couldn’t help to stare. He’d never seen someone look so soft down there. Johnny made a mental note to ask Ten later how he managed to get rid of all his hair so well. 

He ran his fingers across Ten’s hole, still amazed, the skin was so soft just like the rest of Ten’s body. Johnny shifted himself more comfortably and massaged around Ten’s rim trying to get more of a reaction out of Ten who was simply sighing softly, eyes resting closed. 

Johnny pushed his middle finger against Ten’s opening and Ten’s arm shot down to grab Johnny’s wrist, “Do you want me to be quiet or not?” Ten practically moaned out, attempting to keep a hushed tone. 

“I haven’t even gone inside,” Johnny teased, still running his finger in slow circles. 

“Shut up, you’re teasing on purpose,” Ten stuttered out, shutting his eyes tight as Johnny pressed harder against the side of his opening. 

“Should I just ram it in then?” Johnny raised an eyebrow finally settling into a more confident position. 

“Just put it in, you—” Ten’s nagging cut short when Johnny slid his finger in, taking his time pulling back out and inside again, “Fuck!” Ten cried out with a dragged out moan. 

“Shut up,” Johnny hissed, clasping his hand over Ten’s mouth tightly and pumping his finger in and out. Ten muffled his moans into Johnny’s hand, his eyebrows burrowing and raising every time Johnny moved his finger. After a few more pumps Johnny pushed his finger inside again and pushed against Ten’s tight walls, seeking to loosen him up. Johnny wasn’t one to brag but he could admit there was a significant difference between his finger and his dick, quite a big difference. 

Eventually he fit a second finger inside Ten, and then a third each time tightening his hold against Ten’s mouth who was unabashedly moaning. 

Ten pried Johnny’s hand off his mouth as he was barely getting oxygen, “Fuck me,” Ten heaved out trying to catch his breath. 

Johnny felt a full shiver go through his body and that feeling that builds up in the abdomen shoot through his nerve endings. He slowly removed his fingers and pulled down his boxers remembering how desperate his body was when he touched his leaking cock. 

“Should I… should I…” Johnny’s breaths were already short. 

“Should you what?” Ten sat up to pull on Johnny’s neck and bring him down with him as he laid back down. 

Johnny reveled for a moment feeling himself laying on top of Ten and the way their skin stuck to each other and the warmth that radiated from Ten’s body. 

“Should I use a condom?” Johnny finally said. 

Ten stuck his tongue between his lips in thought, “Hmmm...”

“Yes...?” Johnny tried to guess. 

“I’m clean… are you?” Ten tucked his top lip in. 

“Yeah of course,” Johnny was already pretty responsible but Taeyong often reminded the older members the practice of safe sex and getting tested, it always annoyed the fuck out of everyone but it at least made them well aware and informed. 

“Then no, I’m not gonna get pregnant” Ten smiled devilishly, stifling a laugh. 

“Okay,” Johnny smiled, wasting no time to duck back down and catch Ten’s neck skin between his teeth, getting rougher now that he could feel Ten’s body full against his, no clothes in the way. 

“Don’t fucking bite me,” Ten gasped with pleasure. 

“Why? You sound like you like it,” Johnny said against Ten’s neck. 

“Ye—,” Ten gurgled a moan again, “Fu-yeah I do but staff will be fucking pissed if they can’t cover it.”

Oops. Johnny totally forgot for a moment the whole ordeal needed to be discreet. And that they’re freaking celebrities, fans caught on to every little detail. 

Johnny lifted his head looking down at Ten completely blissed out, “Look at me,” Johnny said with a low, hungry voice. 

Ten’s eyes fluttered open as Johnny drove his hips upwards, his dick rubbing against Ten’s. A gurgled noise built up in Ten’s throat but he held his lips tightly together. 

Johnny pushed their bodies together a few more times before he was shaking with desperation, absolutely unable to wait any longer, grabbing Ten’s left leg up over his own shoulder to hook it and lining himself up to Ten’s hole, his hand at the base of his dick to guide himself in. 

Johnny’s tip slid in and both Ten and Johnny gasped and had to pause together to breath and communicate with their eyes to _be fucking quiet._

Johnny pushed in more, taking his time afraid he might hurt Ten. He shifted from his hands to rest on his forearms on either side of Ten’s head. His face leaned closer to Ten's, his cheek brushing against Ten’s forehead, “Are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah,” Ten’s voice trembled, “you’re big…” he whispered. 

“Sorry,” Johnny massaged Ten’s torso, planting soft soothing kisses on Ten’s sweaty temple, ear, and cheek. Johnny pushed in further with a breathless grunt, the feeling of Ten’s tightness sucking all the air out of his lungs. 

“Don’t be,” Ten whined, his free leg shaking, folding upward. Johnny caught Ten’s leg to hook over his shoulder parallel to his other one. The small shift had Johnny hovering straight over Ten, at the perfect angle to completely sink in but he used any self control he had left to stop himself for Ten’s sake. 

“I’m not gonna break,” Ten shuddered looking up at Johnny, his eyes pleading with him. 

“I- I don’t wanna hurt you,” Johnny heaved. 

“You won’t,” Ten lifted his head to cup Johnny’s face and plant a soft kiss on his lips, “My ass can handle it,” He giggled. 

Ten’s eyes fluttered open again and all Johnny could see was fiery lust in them and with that he sunk all the way in bottoming out with a gasp. Ten slapped his hand over his own mouth looking at the change in Johnny’s eyes and knowing it was about to get really hard to stay quiet. 

Johnny still waited a couple of seconds but as soon as he saw Ten catch his breath with a quick nod he dragged slowly out of him and punched back in, jolts flying through his body. It was one slow thrust, and then two, and then three, and then four and then everything else went out the window as Johnny picked up speed, muffling the perverted sounds coming out of his mouth into the crook of Ten’s neck. 

Ten was choking back any sound attempting to escape the back of his throat, his hand still over his mouth and eyes burning with tears at how much he was straining. 

Johnny slowed for a second, “Sorry is this uncomfortable?” Johnny rubbed Ten’s thigh realizing he was completely folded in half. 

“No, I’m flexible, remember?” Ten said through heavy breaths. 

“You feel so good,” Johnny sighed, thrusting slowly trying to milk the moment for as long as he could. 

“You imagined… me riding? Wanna try?” Ten shook with every movement of Johnny’s hips, stumbling over his words. 

“Yeah,” Johnny responded weakly, knowing that handing the reins over to Ten was going to send him over the edge. 

They shifted their bodies quickly and Ten smiled confidently, feeling in his element as he straddled Johnny rubbing against Johnny’s dick to tease. Johnny didn’t dare complain for fear that Ten would drag out the teasing, instead he looked at Ten with heavy lidded eyes, bottom lip tucked in, massaging Ten’s thighs impatiently. 

“Okay John,” Ten laughed as if he could read Johnny’s mind. 

Ten stared down into Johnny’s eyes lifting himself and grabbing Johnny’s dick, stroking softly, readying to line himself up. Johnny didn’t care if it was wrong anymore he wanted to watch the way his dick disappeared into Ten’s hole. The moment Ten started to slide down, Johnny’s vision blurred. This was ten million times more intense than his vision of Ten, no comparison. 

Johnny’s hands flew to Ten’s hips as Ten grinded down on Johnny’s dick and Johnny’s hips snapped up to meet Ten’s. It was the dead of night and nothing could be heard except the slapping of their skin, heavy breathing and muffled moans. 

“Stop moving bitch,” Ten huffed determined to ride Johnny into oblivion without any help. 

“I can’t help—” Johnny bit back another moan gurgling in the back of his throat. 

Ten pushed his hands on Johnny’s thighs behind him as he picked up his pace, bouncing obscenely, his dick leaking and slapping against Johnny’s tensed abs. 

Ten paused his bouncing, rolling his hips in a circle trying to bury Johnny’s dick as deep as he could, “F-fuck,” Ten breathed out shakily. 

“Ten- I can’t anymore,” Johnny stifled a sob, shaking his head, desperate for relief. Ten replaced his circles with a forward roll of his hips and began picking up his pace again, expertly riding Johnny’s throbbing dick. 

Before they knew it they were both gasping, dangerously close to coming. Ten reverted to his bouncing again, completely lifting himself each time before slamming down aggressively on Johnny’s dick. It sounded so wet and dirty and Johnny was so close he was seeing stars, his head completely thrown back. He covered his mouth feeling the tightness in his tummy building quickly and Ten twitching now with every bounce. 

Ten followed Johnny’s lead, covering his mouth too as he chased his high desperately. His thighs were burning but luckily his dancer body could weather it for a little longer. Ten mumbled incoherently into his own hand as he grinded down at the perfect angle for Johnny’s dick to graze his prostate slightly. Johnny grabbed tightly onto Ten’s ass cheeks as his hips snapped up again and the next meeting of their hips hit Ten directly center, pushing on his prostate and immediately causing Ten to release, shooting past Johnny’s head. Ten caught high pitched sounds into his hand and clenched hard still working his hips to ride out his orgasm and the added pressure on Johnny’s dick sent his hips snapping up again and his body shooting up to hold Ten tightly, burying deep as he groaned into Ten’s neck and came inside, panting heavily. 

“Fuck,” Johnny groaned as the last bit of his sperm spilled out of him, Ten’s walls still clenching around his spent dick. 

Ten shivered as he lifted up off of Johnny and collapsed into his arms, still twitching and completely tired out. Johnny wrapped his hands around Ten and fell back down on his back while they both steadied their breathing, coming back down from their high. 

Johnny stared at the ceiling, his breathing calming down, holding a fucked out Ten in his arms and now he knew. Now he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously lost sleep writing this because I kept changing things and trying to be as detailed as possible. It’s still not that good but oh well 😭  
> Also sorry about Johnny being a weirdo about liking boys, the past members I wrote all were pretty sure about their sexuality and I wanted to explore someone who’s still figuring it out. Anyways johnten rise


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny watched a freshly showered Ten slink into the hoodie and sweatpants he lent him. Johnny always appreciated how nice of a body Ten has but he never took the time to study the subtle curve of his hips, or the smooth indents of his stomach, or the delicate strength of his shoulders that reflected his work ethic. 

“Stop staring, I know I’m hot,” Ten pushed his long, wet hair back catching Johnny’s intent gaze. 

“I wasn’t staring, I’m zoning out,” Johnny retorted, stretching his arms, yawning trying to cover his tracks. 

“Whatever,” Ten shot back, unbothered. 

It was morning now and things were oddly normal. Johnny almost felt like he dreamt the whole thing but the ache in his muscles and the subtle hickeys he noticed on Ten’s torso were evidence of what transpired the night before, or rather that same morning several hours earlier. 

“You feel okay?” Ten sat at the edge of the side of Johnny’s bed with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Yeah, I just need coffee,” Johnny smiled, wanting Ten to feel at ease. The truth was his mind was spinning in a tornado of thoughts, everything about what they did was risky for several reasons. Despite what Jaehyun said, Johnny definitely felt like there was an unspoken rule about having sex with your best friend, even more so your best friend who is also your coworker. 

There was the fear of their other members finding out especially when Johnny had recently lectured Mark about getting involved with a member even though that was a very different situation (to Johnny anyways). 

Then there was the fact that they’re public figures. Celebrities are often scrutinized under a magnifying glass but Kpop artists are especially burdened with unrealistic expectations and heavily marketed in a way that makes people fall in love with them, often leading to unhealthy lack of boundaries and fans who feel possessive. They’re told endlessly by their management not to date, and if they do at least do it quietly. On top of that there’s the stigma that still looms over gay relationships in Korea. 

The worst of it is that Johnny already felt himself wavering but now he felt more confused than ever. Despite everything telling Johnny he shouldn’t feel this way, he does. Connecting his body to Ten’s was the most perfect feeling, he almost hoped that they could fuck it out and everything he built up would dissipate and they could laugh about it and move on. But now... he only wanted more. 

“Ten!” Taeyong’s eyes lit up, his hair messy and under eyes dusted with dark circles. 

“Hey,” Ten smiled in response as him and Johnny made their way into the kitchen for some much needed caffeine, “How’s your back?”

“Mm it’s okay,” Taeyong massaged at his hip, smiling despite his nose pinching in pain, “Doyoung gave me a massage last night, it helped!”

“Don’t lie,” Doyoung sighed, his eyebrows burrowing with worry as he came into the room holding heat patches to put on Taeyong, “You barely slept last night.”

Johnny swallowed sharing a quick glance with Ten re-running the scenario in his head and trying to reassure himself that their efforts to stay quiet worked. 

“No wonder you look so tired,” Ten commented, “You should go to the doctor, hyung.”

“I’m fine,” Taeyong shook his head, lifting his shirt as Doyoung carefully placed the patches all along his lower back, wincing every time Doyoung pressed. 

“When did you sleep?” Johnny asked, trying his best to worry more about Taeyong’s situation rather than his own. 

“Hmm I slept pretty early actually, around like nine but then I woke up around midnight, I think I heard you coming home, Johnny. I tried to sleep again but the pain started hitting me so I took some medicine but I woke up again a few hours later and it hurt just as bad so I went to Doyoung’s room and he gave me a massage until I slept,” Taeyong shrugged. 

“Ten is right, I’ve been telling you to take it easy and you don’t listen,” Doyoung nagged, his face contorting with sadness. 

“And I told you not to worry,” Taeyong spoke softly, grabbing Doyoung’s lingering hand from his back thumbing it between his, “I promise I’ll go if I can’t handle it.” 

Doyoung nodded, holding his tongue between his teeth to control his emotions. 

Guilt ran through Johnny as he realized he was too busy being absorbed with worry about getting caught meanwhile everyone else had real worries. 

“Taeyong, please go. Today,” Johnny pressed, “We don’t need you waiting to break in the middle of promotions, go now to get ahead of it.”

Taeyong’s eyes fell sadly, he always wanted to be a strong leader even to the members older than him but the reality is he was constantly feeling crushed by all the pressure of what was expected of him. 

“Fine,” Taeyong’s voice quivered, he always seemed to listen to Johnny, maybe because he was good at being the older brother and unofficial leader whenever Taeyong needed someone to rely on. 

Doyoung met Johnny’s eyes, a silent ‘thank you’ was understood. 

“I’ll go with you,” Doyoung cleared his throat, “After we eat a good breakfast,” He pulled Taeyong into a quick hug before guiding him to sit down and beginning his breakfast routine. 

They all gathered as Doyoung prepared their plates and poured extra coffee into their half empty mugs. 

“By the way, Ten,” Doyoung spoke a bit more cheerfully now, “When did you come? We didn’t hear you.”

“Pretty late, or early however you wanna look at it,” Ten sipped his coffee comfortably, “I wanted to get out of the house,” He was a much better liar than Johnny. 

“Were WayV babies keeping you up again?” Doyoung laughed. 

“Yeah, usually it’s fine but yesterday they had way too much energy to party even after working all day,” Ten scrunched his nose. 

“Aw, I wish I would’ve known. We could’ve had some late night tea together,” Doyoung pouted. 

“You didn’t hear _anything_?” Ten craned his neck, careful to ask in a way that simply sounded curious and not guilty of hiding something. 

“No,” Doyoung shook his head, “But it’s because…” He paused to look at Taeyong, “Nevermind.”

“What?” Johnny pushed, curious about what Doyoung was going to say. 

“I- uh, I was... crying a little bit,” Taeyong chuckled nervously, waving it off like it wasn’t a big deal. 

“Not a little bit,” Doyoung twisted his mouth into a frown, “I’m surprised you guys didn’t hear him.”

“Huh, the walls must be better insulated than I thought,” Johnny ran his eyes across the room. 

“Lucky, our walls are thin as hell,” Ten’s face flashed with annoyance, “Hence why I had to come here to get some sleep.”

“Oh well, feel free to nap some more! It’s pretty quiet here without Haechan,” Doyoung laughed. 

Maybe now they could talk about things, Johnny thought, realizing they’d be alone again once Taeyong and Doyoung left. 

“You ready to go?” Doyoung motioned to Taeyong who was finishing up. 

“I can come too?” Johnny offered, eyeing Taeyong carefully and feeling sorry for not being more aware of his worsening condition. 

“No it’s fine,” Taeyong shook his head, throwing his hoodie on, “I’ll see you guys later,” Taeyong waved, clinging on to Doyoung for support. 

“See what I mean?” Ten shook his head once Taeyong and Doyoung were out the door. 

“I didn’t realize it was that bad,” Johnny pursed his lips. 

“At least he’s finally going.”

“So,” Johnny wasn’t sure when would be the right time to bring things up. 

“What?” Ten washed his mug and plate and placed them on the drying rack. 

Johnny drummed his fingers watching Ten clean up the rest of the mess. Maybe he should just leave it at that. Maybe Ten wants to pretend like nothing happened. Ten made it clear before they proceeded, just one time. Just sex. To get it out of their systems. 

“I should probably go to the gym today,” Johnny thought aloud, burying anything else that might slip out deep into his brain. 

Ten turned to face Johnny, blinking at him. Johnny sucked his lips in trying to keep his heart rate at bay, avoiding direct eye contact. 

“Johnny,” Ten crossed his arms loosely bringing one hand to his chin and looking at the floor as he formed his thoughts. Johnny looked at Ten, waiting for him to speak as if his words would shoot right through him. 

“Yeah?” Johnny pushed impatiently. 

“Sorry,” Ten lifted his gaze, stuttering out a nervous laugh, “I was just… thinking,” He motioned circles around his head. 

Johnny nodded, tightening his mouth that wanted to unleash a string of unfiltered thoughts. 

“Johnny…” Ten started again, and Johnny was sure he was going to burst out of his skin if Ten didn’t hurry up and put him out his misery, “Do you… do you regret last night?” Ten exhaled deeply studying Johnny’s reaction. 

Johnny was shocked, Ten looked almost afraid as if he wasn’t the one holding all the cards. 

“No no, why would you think that?” Johnny caught his breath desperately trying to read Ten’s face. 

“Oh,” Ten straightened up, “You seemed nervous, I thought maybe you were feeling weird about it.”

“I thought YOU were,” Johnny dropped his shoulders, feeling a slight sense of relief. 

“No way,” Ten smirked, “Was it not clear how much I was enjoying myself?” Ten leaned on the counter biting his lip, dropping his head slightly to the side and Johnny almost pounced. 

“I- uh wasn’t sure, you weren’t that loud,” Johnny smiled slowly. 

“Oh?” Ten leaned his head to the other side, raising a brow, “As if you didn’t tell me to shut the fuck up and nearly suffocated me?”

“Because you’re so whiny,” Johnny huffed. 

“I realize I may look like a god but I’m a mere human and humans need to breathe Johnny,” Ten held his hand dramatically at his chest and narrowed his eyes. 

“I didn’t cover your mouth when I actually fucked you,” Johnny shot back, a smirk curling the corner of his mouth. Something in him jumped saying the words, they sounded so obscene out loud, “You did that to yourself.”

“I had to or you’d shush me again,” Ten rolled his eyes, “Next time just call me when no one is here.”

Next time? Before Johnny could control himself he stood up getting closer to Ten. 

“John-” Ten started, interrupted by Johnny pushing him up on the counter, pressing their bodies together as he attacked. Johnny hungrily kissed Ten and Ten pushed back just as hard, challenging Johnny. The kisses were messy as they clashed desperately against each other and this time they took notice of how the other tasted. 

Johnny pulled away to breathe, their lips still close and foreheads touching. Johnny looked at Ten’s swollen pink-stained lips parted as he gasped for air. 

“Sorry,” Johnny said finally, “I couldn’t stop myself.”

“Why are you sorry?” Ten pulled a bit further back.

“You said just one time, we were supposed to fuck it out,” Johnny sighed. 

“Yeah…” Ten hesitated, recalling his own words. 

Johnny stepped back leaning on the counter opposite of Ten. 

“Maybe,” Ten bit down, rolling his neck as he thought, “You trust me right?”

“Of course,” Johnny nodded trying to follow what Ten was getting at. 

“And I trust you… and we’re both sexually frustrated and stressed out and maybe we just need an outlet to release all that,” Ten rambled. 

“Okay?” Johnny wasn’t sure he followed. 

“Or not,” Ten paused, frowning. 

“No, wait. I don’t get what you’re saying.”

“I’m saying,” Ten huffed, annoyed that Johnny was too stupid and he’d have to say it out loud, “Maybe we can be like fuck buddies or something,” Ten shrugged, face slightly turning red. 

“Oh,” Johnny shuddered, “I think that- um that would be good,” He tried to hold his excitement. 

“Yeah?” Ten twisted his face with concern, “It won’t be weird?”

“I don’t think so, we just gotta keep it on the down low,” Johnny swallowed. 

“Okay,” Ten hopped off the counter reaching Johnny and tip-toeing to give him a soft kiss, “There’s something I didn’t get to do last night,” Ten’s evil smirk appeared again. 

“What?” Johnny smiled back, his smile disappearing as Ten dropped to his knees. “T-Ten?” Johnny squeaked, eyes completely widened. 

“Hold on tight, this is my specialty,” Ten teased, blowing hot breath over the growing tent in Johnny’s sweats. 

Johnny tried to stutter out a protest, only because he wanted to continue living but Ten turned a deaf ear, working his mouth through the fabric of Johnny’s pants. Ten laughed, humming against Johnny’s hardening dick. 

Ten pulled both sweatpants and underwear just below his goal, dick flopping out already semi hard. He eyed Johnny’s dick for a second admiring its beauty before licking a long slow stripe on the underside, looking up at Johnny with the same evil smile. 

“Fuck,” Johnny breathed out, sneaking a hand into Ten’s hair. 

Ten grabbed Johnny’s base and started with bearable kitten licks, teasing at the head with soft swipes. He kissed lower and at the skin surrounding using his tongue expertly to drag stuttered moans from Johnny. 

Johnny’s eyes glazed over watching Ten work his mouth so achingly good, taking his time to get every single sensory receptor on fire. Johnny focused on steadying his breathing and not passing out despite Ten’s teasing. 

Ten shifted, sitting higher on his knees as he ran his hands over Johnny’s abs, chest and back, stimulating every inch of skin he could reach. Ten licked a circle again before sliding the tip into his mouth and sucking lightly like it was candy. 

“Ten-,” Johnny’s knees buckled as Ten fluttered his eyes up at Johnny, still Milking Johnny’s head. 

Ten popped off, spit dripping down his chin, “What did you want me to stop?” He teased, breathing softly on Johnny’s twitching dick. 

“N-no, I’m gonna pass out dude,” Johnny shuddered. 

“Oh my god, stop being a drama queen. I’ll make you come soon, don’t worry,” Ten laughed, popping Johnny’s dick back in his mouth and sliding all the way in this time. 

“Oh-hhh fuck!” Johnny practically yelled, gaining a laugh from Ten, the vibrations sending Johnny even more. Johnny wired his mouth closed, keeping his moans at bay as Ten sucked messily, setting a steady rhythm. Johnny had blow jobs before but nothing like this, it was definitely Ten’s specialty the way he was able to get Johnny’s entire body on fire as he sucked like his life depended on it. Ten went deeper and deeper every time finally hitting the back of his throat, and for a second Johnny thought he would gag but Ten paused only to swallow around Johnny’s dick and push even further, completely deep throating. 

Johnny gasped at the feeling, his knees threatening him again as he gripped tightly at Ten’s hair watching him take it all, spit running down chin and neck and tears spilling over. 

“Ten,” Johnny gasped, legs shaking, “I- I’m gonna-”

Ten blinked in understanding and pushed further, quickening his pace as he ran his fingers all over Johnny again pausing and teasing at his nipples. 

“Ahhh fuck fuck f-,” Johnny groaned, standing at the very edge of his impending orgasm. Ten took notice and hummed again feeling Johnny beginning to spill over into his throat and he popped off, stroking Johnny with both hands and mouth wide open to take the rest of his load. 

“Ohhh,” Johnny breathed heavily, groaning with every string of cum that spilled over. His face completely contorted with pleasure as he shook, trying to come back down. 

“How was that?” Ten climbed to his feet again, grabbing a hand towel to wipe his face clean. 

“How?” Johnny’s eyes were wide again, fear rising as he was sure he was going to get addicted to Ten. 

“How what?” Ten raised an eyebrow. 

“How are you so good at that?” Johnny’s gaze fell to Ten’s swollen lips. 

“Practice makes perfect,” Ten giggled, scrunching his nose. Of course, Ten probably had a lot of experience and it makes sense considering they’re grown adults but the idea that Ten did that to anyone else bothered Johnny, even though it shouldn’t. 

Johnny nodded mindlessly. Johnny wasn’t one to get mad, he was a pretty reasonable hyung but whenever he did get in a mood he could be pretty scary. Mostly it’s the way his face would drop so seriously. Like it did right now thinking about Ten with other people. 

“Um, are you okay?” Ten eyed Johnny nervously who was awfully quiet. 

“Turn around,” Johnny whispered. 

“W-what?” Ten shivered, eyes widening. 

“Turn the fuck around,” Johnny repeated, backing Ten against the counter. 

Ten spun around, “John-” He tried to reason but Johnny yanked Ten’s pants and underwear down just below his butt, his fingers sliding in between his cheeks teasingly. 

“Johnny,” Ten sighed, leaning backwards against Johnny’s chest giving into the feeling. 

Johnny teased at Ten’s opening with one hand, his other had two fingers in Ten’s mouth as he moaned louder and louder. 

Johnny moved to stroke Ten slowly while his wet-with-spit fingers slid into Ten, a stuttering sound escaping his throat. 

“Does it hurt?” Johnny whispered against Ten’s temple, despite how horny he was he’d never want to truly hurt Ten. 

Ten shook his head, biting down and pushing his ass backwards towards Johnny. 

“Damn you’re so needy?” Johnny laughed breathlessly feeling his dick start to fill back out. 

“I thought we made that clear already,” Ten bit back, his voice tense with anticipation. 

“How bad do you want it?” Johnny gasped, still stroking Ten with one hand and grazing his dick between Ten’s cheeks. 

“Stop trying to talk dirty before I throw up,” Ten groaned, pushing against Johnny again. 

“ _How bad_?” Johnny growled. 

“Just fuck me already!” Ten cried out with a stifled sob. 

With that Johnny slid in, Ten’s walls pushing back before relaxing. Johnny took his time, sliding in slowly and pausing whenever Ten’s muscles tightened up. He kissed lazily at Ten’s shoulder trying to help him relax his body. 

Johnny finally slid in completely and slowly dragged out, the way Ten’s walls grazed against his bare dick sent sparks through all his nerve endings. Ten breathed in deeply, willing his muscles to loosen up. 

Johnny pumped in and out setting a steady pace, matching his strokes to Ten’s dick. Ten was shaking with sensitivity, mumbling incoherently and bending forward, almost laying on the counter. 

They must’ve both still been sensitive as it only took a couple of minutes of fucking steadily before Ten’s moans raised in pitch and his body started to twitch, the burn collecting and intensifying in his abdomen. Johnny slammed into Ten a couple of times before his hips stuttered and he came again, emptying inside Ten and stroking him into his own orgasm. 

“I- mm- I John-,” Ten mumbled trying to catch his breath, his head leaning on his folded arms. Johnny rubbed Ten’s back soothingly watching the way Ten’s hole clenched around him before dragging out slowly. Ten’s hole puckered, tightening on nothing as Johnny’s cum seeped out. 

“Wow,” Johnny sighed, “You drive me crazy.”

Ten laughed, still hunched over, “Let’s not fuck in kitchens, anyone could’ve walked in.”

“But they didn’t,” Johnny pointed out, fixing his pants and pulling Ten’s up, grabbing his waist to lift him and turn him around. 

“I’m serious,” Ten looked up at Johnny, pupils completely dilated, “We have to be more careful. Also now we have to clean this shit up.”

Just then they heard the beeping of the door code being put into the keypad, both of their eyes shooting wide in panic. Ten grabbed the nearest washcloth and wiped whatever he could before the door clicked open and their heads whipped at the same time to see Haechan walk in. 

Lucky for them, Haechan gave them nothing but a nod and quick glance before heading straight to his room. His eyes looked completely tired out and swollen. 

“I told you,” Ten exhaled the breath he was holding. 

Ten turned to continue to clean and a feeling washed over Johnny that if he didn’t stop now things would get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts please 🥺  
> I think it’s funny that with my first story I was so worried about having one smut chapter and now every other chapter is becoming spicy 🙃


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten’s perspective

Ten studied himself in the mirror tracing over faded marks on his chest leading up to just below his neckline, swallowing as he pulled a t-shirt on to cover the evidence. He was the one who told Johnny they should be careful, and they were… mostly. The main rules were followed: Keeping it a secret and remembering that this is just sex. Unspoken or spoken, it was understood. 

Except now there were unexplainable marks that were too close to visible skin and Ten could feel himself slipping. Luckily now Johnny was busying himself with Punch promotions and WayV were releasing Turn Back Time soon, getting busy again was probably a good thing. 

“Here you go,” Kun placed a folded up paper bag on Ten’s desk. 

“What’s this?” Ten’s face contorted with confusion, grabbing the bag to open it. Kun watched in silence letting Ten answer his own question, “Condoms? What the fuck?”

“Don’t swear for no reason,” Kun scrunched his face in distaste, eliciting a roll of eyes from Ten. 

“I don’t get why you’re giving this to me,” Ten set the bag down, shrugging and feigning innocence. 

“You can lie to everyone else but you can’t lie to me, I’ve seen the hickeys and the way you’ve been sneaking out late at night,” Kun folded his arms, his face filling with worry. 

“I’m not a kid, I’m not ‘sneaking out’, I’ve just gone out a couple of times. What’s the big deal?” Ten hated when Kun acted like his mom, he could handle himself just fine. 

Kun sighed heavily, taking a seat, “Ten I’m not trying to attack you. I’m just worried, I know you’ve been stressed but going out and hooking up with random people is not going to make things better.”

“I’m not…” Ten shook his head, setting aside the condoms. 

“Please don’t lie to me, I got you these so at least you can be safe if you’re going to be reckless,” Kun looked down sadly. 

“Kun, look at me,” Ten said firmly waiting for Kun to meet his eyes, “I’m not hooking up with random people, and I thought you knew me well enough to know that I know how to be safe.”

“I don’t understand,” Kun spoke softly, his words ending in almost a whisper as he turned his head. 

“Fuck,” Ten muttered under his breath, “Okay I’m going to tell you something and you have to swear you will never tell a soul.”

Kun’s face lit up with surprise, “Okay? Tell me.”

“I don’t need condoms because it’s only one person and it’s someone I trust,” Ten treaded carefully. 

“But how can you be sure? People lie all the time, you can’t know they don’t have other partners and—“

“It’s Johnny,” Ten swallowed, watching Kun’s face freeze and then run through a series of emotions as his head shot back in shock. 

“W-why?” Kun shook his head, confused. 

“Because I was frustrated and so was he and we’re best friends and we trust each other… it seemed like a good idea.” 

Kun sat in silence milling over Ten’s words, clearly thinking a mile a minute. 

“You think it’s dumb,” Ten stated rather than asking. 

“No, I… am worried. These friends with benefits things never end up working out, someone always gets hurt,” Kun searched Ten’s face. 

“No one will get hurt, I promise. We agreed, just sex,” Ten tried to say confidently. 

They stared at each other for a few moments before Kun sighed heavily, “Fine, just be safe,” is all he could manage to say before leaving Ten’s room. 

Kun did have a point but Ten would never admit it to him, he could barely admit it to himself. It was only in brief moments when Ten found himself tangled up in a heated moment with Johnny, time would slow down and he could feel every single breath Johnny took rumble through him, his nerve endings would fire up at every touch and kiss, he’d gasp at the way Johnny slowly dragged in and out of him. In those moments being in Johnny’s arms was his safe haven and he felt like he could completely melt into him. He’d kiss Johnny slowly, like it was the last time he’d ever get to do it and for a second the fear that he was showing Johnny too much of himself would disappear. 

But just before Ten could crack, he’d stop himself with a snide comment or a push of his hips to send Johnny over the edge. And the moment would be gone and Ten was safe, tucking away the vulnerability that threatened to sneak its way out. 

It had been a couple of months of sneaking around, they often hung out anyway even before their agreement began. Sometimes it’d be like old times, a casual night of sharing hometown stories or watching scary movies or listening to new music. Other times they’d get that urge and they’d have to find a way to be alone which definitely proved to be difficult. There were too many members around at all times. Luckily with Haechan working with Dream, sometimes they’d be able to get Johnny’s room to themselves, if not they’d get risky inside the occasional bathroom. The point being it didn’t even get to happen often so there was no need for Kun or anyone else to worry. Especially now that both were going to be busy with promotions and work. 

—

As they worked diligently and weeks passed, they resorted to sexting and video calls whenever the frustration rose again which actually was easier to keep on the down low but it wasn’t quite the same as being able to touch each other. 

**Ten: I miss you :(**

**Johnny: Miss you too, I’m on my way home if you wanna FaceTime in like 15 min.**

**Ten: :/**

**Johnny: What you don’t want to?**

**Ten: I haven’t seen you in forever.**

**Johnny: Well I’m going to be more freed up after next week, maybe we can figure out a time?**

Ten wanted so badly to just be able to say, come over here NOW because I want to see you. Not just to fuck but because we’re best friends and I want to spend time with you even if it’s to do nothing and nap together. 

**Ten: Sure, we’re filming some stuff. I’ll let you know.**

Ten sighed, falling back on his bed with a thud, staring at the ceiling trying not to think about Johnny. He had so many other things to worry about but lately all he could do was go back and forth in his head trying to convince himself that the feelings that would sneak up on him were purely because of sexual frustration and not because of real feelings. Even though it’s just sex they have to connect on some level, that’s why it was easy to come to this and why the sex was good because they genuinely care about each other. As friends. Right?

**Ten: Johnny**

**Johnny: What’s up?**

**Ten: I think maybe we shouldn’t hook up for a while, I mean I know we haven’t in weeks but even FaceTime and pics. Hope that’s okay.**

It was for the best. It was only meant to release stress anyway, and now it was taking up too much real estate in Ten’s mind. 

**Johnny: Yeah of course it’s okay.**

Ten almost hoped Johnny would ask why or even protest. But this was the reality, and even though it hurt a little bit that Johnny gave in so easily, it’s what he needed to hear in order to get his head on straight and not get caught up in feelings. 

This was definitely a good thing. They shouldn’t rely on each other so much anyways. 

Ten turned to wrap himself in his blankets, thoughts repeating ‘This is a good thing, this is good’. 

And it’d be believable too if Ten’s eyes didn’t blur with tears like they were. 

Kun was right after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, my head has been hurting a lot.   
> Leave me your thoughts 🥺


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to “Heat Waves” by Glass Animals, that’s where Johnny and Ten are at with each other right now 😭

“What is it?” Taeil gave Johnny a warm smile in that comforting way that he does, drawing Johnny out of his stupor. 

“Hm?” Johnny blinked, realizing he was completely zoned out for the last 20 minutes. 

“You’ve been super quiet, what’s on your mind?” Taeil spoke softly, not too intrusive, casual but firm enough for Johnny to know he was willing to listen. 

“Um nothing really, just thinking about work,” Johnny shifted, sitting more upright and trying to shake away his intrusive thoughts. 

“Work? You should be relaxing and taking your mind off that while you can,” Taeil stretched his arms gently above his head. 

“Okay Mr. I-go-to-voice-lessons-everyday- at-seven-in-the-morning,” Johnny rolled his eyes a breathy laugh escaping his throat as he leaned over to nurse his forgotten iced coffee.

“Not every day,” Taeil shrugged, a soft smile still on his face, “And It’s not always in the morning. But I don’t overdo it, I go just enough to be consistent so that I’m not struggling when we’re back in the studio. More importantly I take time for myself and forget work once I come home. That’s the difference,” Taeil nodded to himself. 

“Okay well we all work differently,” Johnny gave up. 

“Sure, but you should know by now it doesn’t help to stress about it at home. That is, if it really _is_ about work,” Taeil motioned with his hand. 

“What else would it be about?” Johnny huffed, he was only annoyed because Taeil knew him too well. 

“I don’t know,” Taeil didn’t press much, he never did. He was simply honest and observant, “I’d know if you told me.”

Johnny sat in silence, his mouth twitching like it wanted to open and release months of thoughts that swirled aimlessly and tirelessly inside his head. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything, it just seems like you haven’t been yourself in a while,” Taeil gave Johnny a glance before turning back to his phone, he wasn’t like other members who would linger or push for answers but he always said enough. 

“Well it’s not a lie… I _was_ stressed about work,” Johnny picked at the seam of the couch arm chair. 

Taeil set his phone aside, clasping his hands loosely together giving Johnny his attention, “But now it’s something else?” His tone was calming. 

“Kind of,” Johnny trailed off. 

“No matter what it is you need to figure out what’s the healthiest thing for you. Maybe it’s letting something go or changing up what you’re doing but clearly something has to happen. I know that’s easier said than done but… just know that I’m here if you need me,” Taeil eyed Johnny softly. 

“Okay, thanks,” Johnny sat back, storm still brewing in his head before picking himself up, “I think… I’m gonna take a nap.”

“Good,” Taeil smiled, “Get as much rest as you can.”

As Johnny laid down and milled over Taeil’s advice he wondered what exactly was the healthiest thing for him to do. First he was stressed about work and loneliness and then when he thought there was a solution his worries became about feeling too attached to Ten and now… now his only worry was missing Ten and feeling guilty about it when there were a million other things that could occupy his mind. He couldn’t even be honest with himself about how much it bothered him that Ten put a pause on their private activities. 

Before he knew it he had his phone in hand staring at Ten’s contact with thumb hovering over the call button. 

Suddenly there was a buzz of a message coming through followed by a groan from Johnny dropping his phone right on his face. 

He rubbed his forehead looking at the incoming message. 

**Ten: Hey wanna come over for a bit?**

Johnny would never admit how quickly he jumped up and flew to the WayV dorm but in less than twenty minutes he found himself at their doorstep trying to calm himself. 

“Hey,” Ten smiled, opening the door for Johnny, he looked comfortable in his loungewear as he made his way back to the kitchen where he was heating up a kettle of water. Johnny smiled back making his way in to see Kun cleaning some dust from the floor he’d just sweeped and Xiaojun waiting by the door. 

“Oh hey Johnny hyung,” Xiaojun smiled politely straightening up on the wall he was leaning on. 

“Hey, what are we doing today?” Johnny said back realizing how long it’s been since he had hung out with WayV members and how much he actually missed it. 

“ _We_ ,” Xiaojun motioned to himself and Kun, “Are headed to a meeting and for some vocal practice. That is if Kun ever decides to actually leave,” He finished with a roll of his eyes. 

“Aw, too bad. I miss you guys,” Johnny patted Xiaojun’s shoulder. 

“No worries hyung, we won’t be there long. Just trying to prep before the comeback,” Xiaojun looked at Kun again, tapping his foot. 

“I’m coming,” Kun huffed, throwing the last bit of garbage in his hand in the nearby trash can, “Hey Johnny,” Kun said, finally reaching the door. His smile was quick and his eyes didn’t meet Johnny’s, he must be in a hurry after all. 

“Bye guys,” Ten waved absentmindedly, preparing himself his tea. 

“Bye,” Kun shifted his eyes between Johnny and Ten hesitating at the door, “Um we’ll be bringing dinner later if you’ll still be here Johnny.”

“Yeah I think I’ll stay a while,” Johnny nodded. 

“Okay,” Kun’s mouth twitched as he glanced one more time back at Ten, “We’ll be back in a couple of hours maybe,” He said as his final words before joining Xiaojun who was already halfway downstairs. 

Johnny turned back to Ten, “You don’t have a meeting?”

“I did earlier with Mark, Taeyong, and Lucas,” Ten responded. Of course, their schedules lined up the most frequently. 

“Oh, how was it?” Johnny wasn’t sure what else to talk about. 

“It was okay,” Ten finally looked up, his mug up to his face fogging up his glasses, Johnny hated how cute it looked. 

“Are you excited about NCT 2020 stuff?” Johnny asked as nonchalantly as he could. 

“Yeah I can’t wait, working together is gonna be so much fun,” Ten grinned widely, his smile totally dissolving any worry Johnny thought about addressing. 

“Yeah me too,” Johnny traced the lines on the counter with his finger. 

“Can I show you some designs I’ve been working on?” Ten motioned to his room. Johnny nodded, following Ten swiftly. 

Ten held up his iPad, tongue tucked lazily between his lips like it did when he was concentrating, as he scrolled through to a page of tattoo designs. 

“Whoa, these are super cool,” Johnny raised his eyebrows looking at the intricate drawings, he always admired how talented Ten was but it still took his breath away to see his creativity up close. 

“Yeah? You think so?” Ten chewed on his lip, unsure. 

“Dude, hell yeah. You forget how good you are,” Johnny patted Ten’s head softly. 

“Thanks John, I’m trying to work on not being hard on myself. I just want it to be perfect, you know?” Ten sniffed, studying his own work. 

“I hear you,” Johnny sighed, “By the way, I wanted to say sorry if I made you uncomfortable at all. Our friendship always comes first for me, I hope you know that,” Johnny swallowed. 

Ten turned, face contorted with confusion, “I was never uncomfortable, why would you think that?”

“Because… you wanted to stop. I just thought...” Johnny paused shrugging. 

“Not because of you,” Ten rested a hand on Johnny’s thighs reassuringly, shaking his head, “I just needed a break, people were asking questions,” Ten explained. 

“Oh,” Johnny met Ten’s gaze breathing in deeply, “I get that.”

“Yeah and also I was thinking about it too much, I couldn’t work,” Ten stifled a laugh. 

“About sex?” Johnny craned his neck. 

“Yeah,” Ten turned his lips in, “I guess we just needed some balance. We went from no outlet to too much, I think.”

“I agree,” Johnny smiled, “I think I was thinking about it too much too, but…”

“What?” Ten smirked. 

“Now I’m frustrated again… not to be weird,” Johnny laughed nervously. 

“Well I did invite you over when no one else would be here,” Ten responded too calmly. 

Johnny’s heart reacted almost immediately, “You mean… you want to? Right now?”

“Why not?” Ten set his iPad aside smiling knowingly up at Johnny. 

“Really?” Johnny sounded too hopeful for his own good but he didn’t care, if he was being honest. 

Ten responded without words, instead he gently pushed Johnny to lay down and climbed on top of him to straddle him. But in lieu of making a typical Ten move he laid his head down on Johnny’s chest feeling Johnny’s chest rise with his slow breathing and accelerating heartbeat. 

“Are you just going to lay on top of me?” Johnny giggled, poking Ten in his side. 

“Yes,” Ten snuggled into Johnny, “Is that okay?” 

“Of course,” Johnny wrapped his arms around Ten, basking in his warmth, “We can cuddle or nap, whatever you want.”

Ten lifted his head to look at Johnny, “You’re so annoyingly perfect, you know that?”

Johnny laughed softly, petting Ten’s head gently, “No, you.”

Ten scrunched his nose and leaned in for a soft kiss. Johnny melted into the gentle touch, butterflies building up in his stomach and fluttering with every movement of Ten’s lips. It felt too close and yet not close enough, almost like Ten was right in his grasp yet not completely his. 

“I don’t wanna cuddle,” Ten whispered into Johnny’s mouth before sitting back up to discard his shirt. 

‘Right, this is what we are to each other,’ Johnny thought. Best friends who occasionally fuck, those soft moments were fleeting and only came to light when one of them slipped slightly and they always managed to make it back to the ledge before completely falling. 

But as much as Johnny wanted to let his mind wander and think about more with Ten he knew it’d only hurt him in the end. He was fine with loving Ten in this limited way, soaking in every moment that he could, at least he knew they could be by each other’s side even if he couldn’t give Ten everything he wanted to. 

Even so, Johnny took his time with Ten’s body this time. He kissed every nook and cranny making every inch of Ten’s skin light up. Even when he slid into Ten, he kissed at his sweaty temple saying all the things he wanted to voice out loud with his body. Often their sessions were filled with pure physical desire but this time was the first time it felt like love making, Johnny giggled at the thought. It sounded so cringe and yet it made him blush. 

Ten gasped as Johnny thrusted in slowly, “Why are you giggling, weirdo?” He joked, his grip on Johnny’s shoulders tightening. 

“Just ‘cause you’re so cute,” Johnny responded breathlessly into Ten’s neck. 

“F-fuck how can you say that while you’re inside me,” Ten’s voice hitched at the back of his throat as Johnny dragged slowly in and out again. 

“Because it's true,” Johnny paused mid thrust gaining an annoyed sigh from Ten, “Sorry should I just fuck you mercilessly,” He raised an eyebrow. 

Ten snorted throwing his arms over his eyes, “I just don’t wanna be called cute when I’m in this position.”

”Should we switch positions then?”

”Shut up, you know what I meant.”

“Then stop being cute,” Johnny kissed Ten’s chest, trailing his lips upwards to Ten’s neck and pushing back into him with a soft grunt. 

Ten arched his back with a gasp, his eyebrows turning in. Johnny figured he teased for long enough and began picking up his pace. He reveled with every sound Ten made as he got closer and closer. 

Ten moved one hand into Johnny’s hair and the other into the sheets, gripping tightly at both as his breathing picked up. 

Johnny pumped faster trying to reach Ten’s sensitive spot coming first and staying buried deep inside as he stroked Ten’s dick and skimmed his hand over Ten’s chest. 

Johnny caressed Ten’s cheek gently while Ten twitched with every stream he released and Johnny lazily thrusted a couple more times to help them both ride out the high. 

Ten sighed, his head dropping with tiredness, “So good,” He whispered, wrapping his arms loosely around Johnny’s neck. 

It was the most perfect moment Johnny could ever imagine in his dreams as he laid there holding Ten utilizing any strength he could find within himself to hold his tongue from spilling over everything he wanted to say. 

It didn’t matter if he held back his thoughts it never rang clearer in his mind, in that moment as he came down from his high it hit him like a semi truck, how in love he was with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your thoughts 💖


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is pretty mild compared to other stuff on this site but still beware, there’s some rougher sexual content.
> 
> Mostly Ten’s perspective

“Nice look dude,” Jaehyun smiled, admiring Johnny’s freshly bleached hair, “You look good as a blonde.”

“Stop flirting with me,” Johnny shot back, checking himself in the tiny hallway mirror. 

“Can’t help it when you’re looking that sexy,” Jaehyun teased. 

“Don’t you have practice to be at?” Johnny rolled his eyes. 

“I just got back, we had a shorter practice today.”

“Oh, are you guys recording soon?” Johnny eyed Jaehyun sprawled all over the couch. 

“Yep, in a couple of days,” Jaehyun groaned as he stretched his arms out, “So am I not allowed to flirt with you anymore?”

“Huh?” 

“You know,” Jaehyun waved his hands in the air, “Usually I say you’re sexy and you say it back or something similar… but I’m guessing your man has you whipped, doesn’t he?” Jaehyun smirked. 

“What the fuck are you on? I don’t have a man,” Johnny plopped down into the loveseat next to the couch. 

“Did you guys not end up fucking?” Jaehyun eyed Johnny with that annoying smirk plastered on his face. 

“Dude just shut up,” Johnny shook his head. 

“Oh my god, you fucking did. So I give you brilliant advice but you didn’t even tell me about it til now?” Jaehyun sat up, counting on his fingers the months that have passed. 

“I— maybe just a few times but we had like a break in between and also we’ve worked a lot so you know not that often—,” Johnny stuttered with every word. 

“What the fuck?! More than once?!” Jaehyun scoffed. 

Johnny sat in silence, picking at his lip nervously. 

“Dude I’m kidding,” Jaehyun paused, his smile fading away, “I’m happy you went for it, you seemed so stressed about it.”

“Yeah,” Johnny sighed. 

“What? Did something happen?”

“No it's weird… I miss him all the time but I’m happy when we get busy again because then we have an excuse to not see each other as often,” Johnny gazed at the wall. 

Jaehyun nodded, “Because… feelings?”

“I-I don’t know,” Johnny sighed again, sinking himself into the seat. 

Jaehyun paused a few beats, thinking to himself, “You… love him?” His eyes sincere with curiosity. 

Johnny looked up, “He’s my best friend Jae, and my member.”

“That’s not a ’no’,” Jaehyun softened. 

Johnny pulled at the neck of his shirt, it was suddenly hard to breathe in that small room. He tried to clear his throat and organize his thoughts to compile a coherent response that would satisfy Jaehyun. 

“Why are you crying?” Jaehyun shifted closer to Johnny. 

“Huh?” Johnny’s voice quivered as he belatedly realized how blurry his vision was with tears, he wiped at his face, “Oh I don’t know.”

“Maybe you should tell him,” Jaehyun suggested. 

“I can’t,” Johnny shivered, exhaling sharply, “That could ruin everything.”

“If It’s weighing on you this much then I think you should.”

“What if it pushes him away and he never talks to me again? I can’t lose him, I’d rather hurt like this than not have him in my life at all,” The tears no longer held back in Johnny’s stinging eyes. 

“Are you sure you can do that? You’ll only fall deeper if you keep this up. Either stop what you’re doing or tell him how you feel because it’s gonna fuck you up,” Jaehyun’s eyes were kind but his words felt like sharp knives to Johnny’s chest. 

“I’ll be fine Jaehyun,” Johnny stood up, wiping his face clean with his sleeve, “I’ll be fine.”

Jaehyun nodded, his worried expression was all the response he needed to give. There wasn’t much he could say anyway, Johnny was determined to be stubborn to the end. 

———

Johnny studied his puffy, faded red eyes in the big reflection of the practice room mirrors, hoping no one would notice. He seemed to become a lot more emotional these days, trying his best to keep it under wraps and not slip up the way he did in front of Jaehyun. He knew it wasn’t good to bottle things up and not talk to anyone about it but he figured if he could still function and work through it then it wasn’t that bad. 

Johnny sat on the floor after completing a couple of warm ups. Him, Yuta, Hendery, and Jungwoo waiting on the other members. 

“You look tired,” Yuta leaned on Johnny’s shoulder, his cheek pressing up against Johnny’s bicep. 

“Yeah I’ve been staying up a lot,” Johnny replied with a tired voice. 

“Don’t over do it, you’ve been doing really good in the studio. You always worry for no reason,” Yuta hugged Johnny loosely, sinking more comfortably into Johnny’s side. 

“Yeah and I always feel guilty for stressing out,” Johnny sighed. 

“Why? It’s okay Johnny, we’re only human,” Yuta craned his neck to look at Johnny’s face. 

“Because there’s people who have a lot more going on. Taeyong is dancing through injuries, Jaemin and Ten are preparing for two comebacks at the same time, and I don’t know…” Johnny shrugged sadly trying to stay composed. 

“That doesn’t make your situation any less stressful, you can’t compare to anyone else or you’ll always find a reason why it could be worse. It’s okay to not have it all together, you don’t need to pretend you’re okay when you’re not just because it’s ‘not that bad’,” Yuta pouted watching Johnny’s expression. 

“Thanks but you shouldn’t have to deal with my shit,” Johnny forced a laugh. 

“You’ve always been there for me, let me be there for you too. We’re family remember?” Yuta flashed his healing smile following it with his fists at the sides of his face with a cute roar. 

This time Johnny laughed genuinely, ruffling Yuta’s long shaggy hair, “Thanks Yuta.” 

Yuta giggled, grabbing onto Johnny’s arm and tugging playfully side to side just as Ten and Jaemin made their way into the practice room. 

Johnny did his best to ignore the lump that formed in his throat just from seeing Ten, turning his attention back to Yuta who was still snuggling playfully into his side. 

He inhaled deeply before picking himself up, if he was going to get through this comeback he was going to have to be strong. 

———

“What was up with you today?” Hendery questioned innocently once they were back home at their dorm. 

“What do you mean?” Ten turned to Hendery pushing aside the glance Kun shot him as he cooked dinner. 

“You usually aren’t so serious when we first start a choreography,” Hendery replied, looking up thoughtfully. 

“I was just focusing,” Ten shrugged. Another glance shot his way across the room from Kun. 

“Oh. Okay good, I thought maybe something happened, you looked mad for a second,” Hendery laughed forgetting the situation quickly. 

“Well he is splitting his time right now,” Kun jumped in, meeting Ten’s gaze. Ten knew that Kun probably meant more that his mind was on other things not having to do with work but Hendery didn’t catch on if that was the case. 

“Right right, hope you don’t get too tired,” Hendery patted Ten’s shoulder. 

“Nah, you know I like to stay busy,” Ten smiled confidently. 

“If you keep spreading yourself so thin it’ll catch up with you eventually,” Kun lectured. 

Ten didn’t bother to argue with Kun today, he knew if he said anything it would only become an hour long lecture. 

It’s not like Ten was actually mad about anything, just moderately annoyed that Yuta was so clingy with Johnny during practice today, _his_ Johnny. Except Johnny wasn’t his as much as it felt that way sometimes. And Yuta’s his friend and he hated admitting that Kun was right about anything. 

He got through dinner without much more commentary from Kun thankfully, not that he would’ve noticed since he could only think about if he should text Johnny or not. 

He didn’t have to think for long, as soon as he checked his phone there was a message from Johnny waiting for him. 

**Johnny: Come over here**

**Ten: ??**

**Johnny: Now**

**Ten: What the fuck? Talk to me like a normal human first, who are you to demand shit from me**

Ten almost threw his phone against the wall. Johnny really had the balls to act like he had free reign to get whatever he wanted after acting the way he did. 

**Johnny: Please**

Ten rolled his eyes, as much as he told himself to be strong and ignore Johnny he also wanted to give him a piece of his mind so after wrestling back and forth in his mind he eventually was out of the door on his way to the 127 dorm. 

“What do you want?” Ten didn’t dare let his facade drop, he raised an eyebrow giving Johnny the best glare he could. 

“Just wanted to see you,” Johnny smiled too softly, as if he was up to something. Ten slid past him, settling himself at the kitchen counter. 

“You have ramen? I want ramen,” Ten spout off, trying to be as cold as he could be. 

“Yep I’ll make you some,” Johnny made his way into the kitchen immediately boiling a pot of water and Ten had to hold back the smile that wanted to crawl onto his face. 

The tension was thick as Ten watched Johnny prepare their favorite ramen, even as they ate they barely spoke a word, their eyes sharing a world of uninterpretable thoughts. 

Finally Johnny stopped fiddling with his chopsticks to speak up, “Wanna take a shower?”

“Together?” Ten frowned, doing his best to not be so easy. 

“Yeah,” Johnny confirmed, not meeting Ten’s gaze as he cleaned the dirty dishes. 

“I don’t want to,” Ten sucked his cheeks in, almost scared of how Johnny would respond. 

“Oh,” Johnny turned around, his eyes soft, “Did I do something wrong?”

A pang of guilt shot through Ten and yet he couldn’t hold his tongue from saying, “Not at all, I just think it’s funny that you were flirting with Yuta all day today, barely said a word to me and then demanded I come over here,” Ten shrugged his face twitching with annoyance. 

Johnny stood there with his mouth open, different emotions flashing across his face that Ten couldn’t put his finger on. 

“Okay,” Johnny huffed a sharp, unamused laugh, raising his eyebrows. 

“Okay what?” Ten shot back, he was curious to know why Johnny felt the right to also be annoyed now. 

Johnny glared at Ten, and if Ten wasn’t stubborn he might’ve folded but there’s no way he was going to let Johnny intimidate him. 

“You flirt with people all the time and I don’t say shit to you. Plus I wasn’t flirting with him, he was just being playful today like he always is,” Johnny rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. 

“That’s my personality, it’s not flirting,” Ten held his hand to his chest for effect, brushing his hair back with his free hand, “But also you think you have the right to demand I come over, what’s that bullshit?”

“It was a joke,” Johnny’s face dropped, “You know I’d respect whatever you want to do.”

Ten hated that Johnny gave up so easily, he wanted Johnny to manhandle him so badly but he was always too gentle. 

“Fuck you,” Ten said icily. 

“W-what?” Johnny’s eyes widened. 

“I said,” the smallest hint of a smirk turned up on the corner of Ten’s mouth, “Fuck. You.”

Johnny stared for a minute before responding, “Shut up.”

“What?” Ten challenged, his face back to being dead serious. 

“I said, shut the fuck up,” Johnny’s face composed quickly, as he stood taller. 

“Make me,” Ten didn’t dare to break eye contact. 

Johnny took a step toward Ten and then another, “Why are you so bitchy today?” 

“Beca—,” Johnny didn’t let Ten finish, slapping his hand over Ten’s mouth as his eyes widened and heart rate shot up. 

“I told you to shut up,” Johnny breathed against Ten’s cheek pinning him against the wall, sending a shiver down his spine, “But since you can’t seem to do that I’m gonna make you scream til you can’t talk anymore.”

Johnny’s heavy hand muffled a needy whine that escaped Ten’s throat. Johnny only removed his hand to press a searingly hot kiss onto Ten’s lips, clashing together as both were desperate to establish the upper hand. 

They stumbled into Johnny’s room after a few minutes, stopping halfway when Johnny pushed Ten against the wall in the hallway, grinding on him while gripping his thighs tightly to keep Ten’s legs around his waist. 

When Johnny threw Ten on his bed, Ten almost creamed his pants right there. It was sick how much he just wanted Johnny to wreck him. 

“What’s your safe word?” Johnny muttered as he unbuttoned his jeans. 

“W-what,” Ten almost shuddered as Johnny laid on top of him, grabbing a hold of his neck in his mouth. Johnny was never rough with him, he’d never imagine this scenario would happen even though it certainly existed in a fantasy Ten wanted to experience badly. 

“Your safe word, baby,” Johnny breathed out impatiently as he tugged Ten’s pants and underwear off hastily. 

“I’m not your fucking baby,” Ten spit out sitting up halfway to wrap his arms around Johnny digging nails into his back. 

“No word? Fine,” Johnny slammed Ten backwards to lay him down nearly giving him a concussion in the process (okay, maybe that was dramatic but it’s the thought that ran through Ten’s head at the moment). 

“Red! It’s red,” Ten nearly cried gripping tightly at Johnny’s shoulders. 

“Okay,” Johnny smiled, caressing Ten’s temple and proceeding to finally get rid of the rest of their clothes. The soft moment and Johnny’s smile quickly dissipated. 

Once they were fully naked Johnny settled between Ten’s legs, hungrily marking up his neck. Ten knew he’d catch shit for it later by staff and/or members but he didn’t care in the moment, he was simply trying to catch his breath and keep his brain from turning into mush. 

Luckily Johnny still had the decency to slick his fingers up thoroughly with lube before playing at Ten’s entrance teasingly. 

“Johnny,” Ten sighed as Johnny marked up his chest and fit two fingers into his ass. 

“Don’t fucking talk,” Johnny answered, shoving his fingers further into Ten, eliciting an immediate burn into Ten’s eyes. Ten clamped his mouth tightly shut as Johnny pumped his fingers in and out, his other hand stroking Ten’s leaking dick. Johnny didn’t dare go easy or stop to check if Ten was okay like he often did, and Ten made the important mental note that if it became too much and he wanted Johnny to stop he’d need to remember to use his word. 

Johnny’s long fingers curled inside Ten and despite the pressure he kept on his mouth, a sharp whine shot right through his lips. Johnny removed his fingers hastily and turned Ten over with one arm, pushing his chest into the mattress and pulling on his waist to keep his ass in the air. 

Ten took the few seconds it took Johnny to shift to take a deep breath and calm his heart rate as much as he could. The moment of peace was swiftly interrupted with a loud slap to Ten’s ass cheeks, Johnny squeezing them immediately after. He repeated the action, each time landing a bit harder. 

“Johnny, please,” Ten cried, no energy left to be witty. Johnny didn’t let up for one moment, he spread Ten’s cheeks running one finger against his hole before lining himself up and sinking in quickly. 

One beat barely passed before Johnny dragged out and slammed back in, the sounds building up in Ten’s chest caught in his throat. Johnny didn’t take his time like usual, immediately picking up his pace and forcefully thrusting into Ten with a rage. 

Ten gripped at the sheets desperately, nearly being fucked right off of the bed. He was seeing stars with every thrust, his hands instinctively flew to Johnny’s hands that had tight hold on his hips. 

Johnny wrapped one arm around Ten’s chest pulling him up to sit up on his knees and have Ten’s back resting on him as he was still thrusting up into him. 

Johnny moved his arm up, his hand reaching up to wrap around Ten’s neck while the other wrapped around Ten’s twitching dick, stroking him into oblivion as he continued to fuck into him with all his strength. 

“Fuck, Johnny I’m g-gonna,” Ten stuttered out, his brain was almost completely melted. 

“Don’t,” Johnny growled, his fingers and thumb pressing onto the sides of Ten’s neck nearly sending him into a full state of euphoria. 

Ten whined, his limbs starting to give as Johnny squeezed at Ten’s leaking head, not letting him cum. 

“Please Johnny,” Ten begged breathlessly, tapping lightly at Johnny’s hand on his neck. 

Johnny suddenly completely let go of Ten making his eyes shoot open as he fell onto the mattress on his stomach. Before Ten could question why, Johnny turned him over, settling between his legs again, inserting and resetting his pace. 

Ten bit at his bottom lip, his back arching drastically off of the bed as Johnny slammed head-on to his prostate again and again. 

Johnny leaned down, his sweaty forehead leaning on the side of Ten’s while he desperately drove into Ten chasing his release. 

“Johnny,” Ten whispered, his voice hoarse. 

“What,” Johnny replied shakily, still chasing his high violently. 

“Please kiss me,” Ten choked back a cry. Any semblance of pride he had left was gone. 

Johnny finally softened, his hips stuttering as he untucked his head, his heavy eyes studying Ten’s face closely. He caught Ten’s lips with his, moving slowly for the first time that night, fully taking in the taste and feeling of Ten on his tongue. 

Ten relaxed into the gentler touch, sneaking his arms around Johnny, fingers grazing the back of his neck. Johnny’s hips snapped up and that’s all it took for Ten to finally cum with a stretched out moan, his mess sticking between their bodies. 

Johnny pushed up with a few more lazy thrusts, his mouth still connected to Ten’s as he moaned softly and his body stuttered, releasing into Ten and collapsing on top of him. 

Johnny mumbled into Ten’s neck incoherently and Ten blinked rapidly trying to come back to reality. 

“What?” Ten whispered, completely fucked out and his mind nearly gone. 

Johnny choked out a silent sob against Ten’s skin. 

“What’s wrong?” Ten filled with worry, realizing it sounded like Johnny was crying. 

Johnny slightly shifted his head into Ten’s shoulder, “I love you,” He barely said above a whisper. 

“What?” A chill ran through Ten, his entire body frozen with fear. 

“I’m sorry, I love you,” Johnny repeated his voice quivering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your thoughts plz,  
> I need to finish this because I’m going crazy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So…” Ten played with Johnny’s hair, “Now what?”

“What?” Ten squeaked for the third time. 

“I’m sorry,” Johnny untucked his face, his red, puffy, wet eyes distraught realizing what he just confessed. He opened his mouth to say something else but came up empty, shaking his head in lieu of speaking. 

Ten looked back at him in complete shock, seemingly, as he laid there unmoving and reality hit Johnny like a mountain of bricks. He really just told Ten the one thing he promised he’d never admit. 

Johnny lifted off of Ten in a trance, stumbling as quickly as he could out of the room and into the bathroom. 

He stared at his reflection, a naked mess with swollen eyes and some of Ten’s cum still on his chest, “What the fuck,” he said aloud, almost as a question to his own self. 

Johnny fumbled to the sink, splashing his face with cold water before looking at himself in the mirror again, fingers creeping into his scalp tugging his hair as the anxiety built in his chest knowing he’d eventually have to go back out and face Ten. There was no going back now, Ten wouldn’t believe Johnny if he said he was just kidding or meant to say something else. 

Either Ten would never speak to Johnny again unless he had to for work 

Or

he’d need some time before he’d feel comfortable around Johnny again but at least they’d still be friends. But things would never be the same. 

Well, there was a third possibility, that Ten felt the same way. But that seemed to be the least likely option with the way Ten always kept Johnny at a distance. Any time Johnny felt that Ten was going to say or do something that mirrored Johnny’s feelings the moment would fade away within seconds. 

Johnny didn’t know what else to do, he looked around the bathroom as if the answer to all his problems would magically come to him. He checked his reflection one more time before starting the shower and hopping in, letting the warm water soothe his aching muscles. He slowly broke out of his trance, taking deep breaths and grounding himself. It was time to face the music, even if he took this one selfish moment to collect himself, it was time to be honest. No matter the consequences or outcome there was no way Johnny could continue on like this anymore, completely driving himself crazy. 

After finally calming down he emerged freshly showered, tip toeing back to his room. There was no Ten in sight but the sheets on his bed were already changed. Johnny’s eyes ran across the room before digging into his drawer for a pair of sweatpants. 

He picked up his phone on the bedside table checking to see if Ten said goodbye before he left through text but there were no notifications. That’s when Johnny noticed the faint sound of the TV on in the living room, a chill ran down his back wondering if someone had come home. 

“Ten?” Johnny whispered, scared out of his mind as he took in the view of Ten, now fully dressed in Johnny’s sweats and t-shirt that looked way too big on him, casually sitting on the couch watching a random movie. 

Ten craned his neck and flashed a soft, reserved smile that Johnny was unable to interpret. Ten patted the space next to him, motioning for Johnny to sit next to him. 

Johnny inhaled sharply, forcing his heavy feet to make their way to Ten. 

“I made some Tea,” Ten pointed to the two mugs on the coffee table in front of them. Johnny nodded silently, sitting down. 

“I thought you left,” Johnny confessed, still whispering. 

Ten turned his head to completely face Johnny, and Johnny wanted to avoid his gaze but instead he gathered his courage, facing him as well, waiting for Ten to break the silence or his heart at any moment. 

Johnny focused on his breathing as Ten took his time studying his face before speaking, “Why would I leave?”

“I thought maybe I scared you away…” Johnny swallowed. 

“I—,” Ten scoffed, shaking his head, “You’re so confusing Johnny.”

“Me?” Johnny’s eyes widened. 

“Or maybe I’m dumb,” Ten shrugged, “I don’t know how I’m supposed to understand your mixed signals,” He was completely dumbfounded. 

“What do you mean?” Johnny’s mind shuffled through his memories a mile a minute attempting to reflect in seconds what kind of signals his actions could have created. 

“You demand I come over but then when I get here you’re all soft saying you miss me,” Ten shook his head, “And sure, maybe I provoked you but then you fucked my brains out like you hate me… only to cry when you finished and tell me you love me? Am I supposed to understand this game? I don’t know what you expect from me…” Ten trailed off. 

Johnny was speechless, guilt flowing through him, “I’m sorry,” was all he could manage to choke out. 

Ten turned his body, crossing his legs under him, “What are you sorry about?” Ten’s eyes looked intense yet hurt. 

“I-I thought you wanted…” Johnny breathed out unsure of what words to use. 

“Johnny,” Ten sighed with frustration, eyes falling down like he was ready to give up. 

“Please just give me a second,” Johnny put a hand to his chest, taking deep breaths, “I’m freaking out here.”

Ten looked back up, hesitating before pointing, “Drink the tea, it’s chamomile. It’ll help you chill out.”

Johnny reached out with shaky hands to bring the mug to his face, the warmth and herbal scent hitting his face immediately soothing his senses. He sipped slowly as he made his mind up to try his best to be completely honest. 

Ten dug his elbow into the couch, leaning his head in his hand and eyeing Johnny, “Don’t get me wrong,” He spoke softly, “I wanted to get railed but not because you were actually mad at me.”

Johnny nearly spit hot tea everywhere, Ten always managed to say the wildest things in such a calm manner. 

“I wasn’t— I’m not mad at you,” Johnny started, “I was frustrated with myself.”

“Well, I guess I can’t really blame you, I came in kind of hot too,” Ten held his own tea, inhaling the scent, “I wasn’t really annoyed about the Yuta thing, I don’t know. I guess I was just being a horny bitch.”

“You’re not a bitch,” Johnny laughed hesitantly. 

They shared an awkward glance, Johnny knew he had so much to say but he wasn’t sure where to start. 

“Why did you say... ’that’?” Ten whispered the question into the air. 

Johnny took a deep breath organizing his thoughts, “When we first hooked up, I thought I’d get you out of my system. I thought things would go back to normal and these feelings would go away but it only got worse,” He paused, studying Ten’s blank expression, “I know you were just trying to get me riled up with the whole ‘make me’ thing but I kind of snapped for real, trying to fuck you out of my system for good this time because I don’t how to keep doing this and pretending I’m fine.”

Ten looked down into his tea, a shiver running through him. 

“You asked me what I’m sorry about...” Johnny whispered, “I’m sorry that I’ve been lying to myself and to you this whole time. I’m sorry that I’ve been selfish, wanting every moment to be more than it is. I’m sorry that I love you,” Johnny’s voice broke. 

Ten set his mug back down, “You’re so stupid.”

“What?” Johnny’s eyes glistened with tears ready to spill over. 

“And I’m fucking stupid too,” Ten shook his head gently. 

Johnny nodded, “Because we shouldn’t have even started this?”

“No, because I love you too dumbass,” Ten tried to be sharp but the lump in his throat betrayed him. 

Johnny nearly melted, his mouth hanging open in surprise. He spilled his tea as he put it down hastily and crawled closer to Ten, “Please don’t mess with me right now,” Johnny stared intently. 

“I’m not, I’ve been in love with you since 2016,” Ten rolled his eyes nonchalantly, avoiding the nervousness in his own tone. 

“You’re fucking lying,” Johnny bit his bottom lip. 

“I’m not!” Ten cried out, his strong front finally crumbling, “I’m not,” He repeated in a whisper. 

“Ten,” Johnny cupped Ten’s face in his hands, “I seriously am so crazy about you. I wanted to tell you but I was so scared I’d lose you. I love you, you’re my best friend, you’re the only person I wanna be with. You don’t understand, I love you so much. I’m so sorry I’m the stupidest person alive,” Johnny sobbed through the rambling, tears running down his face. 

“Don’t be such a crybaby,” Ten teased, fighting his own tears that were escaping, “I-I thought it just slipped out, I didn’t think you really meant it. I thought I was hoping for too much.”

“Are you crazy? How could I not be in love with you?” Johnny laughed with relief, “I only held back because I didn’t want to push you away.”

“You’ve never been with a boy,” Ten hesitated, “I thought it was just an experiment for you.”

“I don’t care about that, I just want _you_ ,” Johnny leaned his forehead against Ten’s, “I’m so sorry I was weird about it before, I thought I had so much to figure out about myself but it’s really simple, I’ve never wanted anyone this bad, only you.”

“You’re really dramatic,” Ten laughed, staring into Johnny’s eyes as they both leaned and kissed each other softly, “Yeah I guess I’m crazy about you too, you big dummy,” Ten giggled when they pulled away. 

Johnny exhaled a big breath, “I think I’m dreaming.”

“Oh my god,” Ten laughed, throwing his hands around Johnny’s neck, “Yes I know I’m a bad bitch but please, you’re embarrassing me.”

Johnny slipped his arms around Ten’s waist pulling him to sit on his lap, “I’m serious though, you’ve held the cards this whole time. I was ready to be heartbroken.”

“You really are super dumb, how could you not know how much I loved and cared about you all these years?” Ten shook his head. 

“I’m _really_ dumb, you have to be super obvious and tell me at least once a day or I might forget,” Johnny stuck his nose in the air dramatically. 

Ten smirked leaning in to plant a soft kiss on Johnny’s neck following with more kisses, briefly sucking and leading up to Johnny’s ear, “Is this obvious enough,” Ten whispered seductively, “I love you.”

Johnny snuggled into Ten’s shoulder giggling like a lovesick fool, “I’ll never get sick of it.”

“You’re gonna make my ego inflate,” Ten smiled fondly. 

“Good, you deserve to know how special and amazing you are,” Johnny bit his lip, gripping tighter at Ten’s shirt like he was scared he’d vanish into thin air. 

“So…” Ten played with Johnny’s hair, “Now what?”

“Be my boyfriend?” Johnny gazed into Ten’s eyes as if he was everything. 

Ten shuddered, he felt like he was dreaming too, “Okay.”

“Okay,” Johnny echoed before meeting Ten’s lips and taking his sweet time to taste every inch of Ten’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is ALMOST done, just gonna be like one or two more chapters to conclude. Leave me your thoughts! 💖
> 
> Btw the echoing the “okay” was on purpose as a reference to the first time they decided to hook up 😁
> 
> Idk if y’all caught on but Johnny adopted the tea thing from Ten, if you remember he gives tea to Mark when he was freaking out too. Not that interesting but just a little tidbit lol.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, you didn’t have to do all this,” Ten turned to face Johnny, cupping his face in his hands, “Being with you is enough.”

“You seem in a pretty good mood for being at practice all day,” Kun studied Ten as they ate dinner. 

“I’m always in a good mood,” Ten smiled. 

“Huh… interesting,” Kun nodded slowly, “I missed you today.”

“I missed you too,” Ten reached out to pinch Kun’s cheek. 

Kun paused narrowing his eyes, “I see… no smart comment.”

“What, were you trying to test me?” Ten laughed. 

“Usually if I say I miss you, you’d say ‘we live together weirdo’ or ‘stop being obsessed with me’ or something to make fun of me,” Kun folded his hands together. 

“I’m just really happy, okay?” 

“Why?”

“Oh my god, I need a reason to be happy?”

“No, I’m happy you’re happy of course but you're all giddy and stuff, I’m just wondering if something happened,” Kun played with his fingers waiting on Ten to spill. 

“I’m just really happy because I got cookies today,” Ten smiled offering Kun a cookie from the pastry box he brought home with him. 

“Cookies…” Kun wondered out loud. 

“Yeah Johnny bought them for me after practice,” Ten munched on a cookie despite still working on his dinner. 

“Johnny?” Kun raised his eyebrows, asking a million questions with his expression. 

Ten blinked in response. 

A smile slowly crept on Kun’s face despite him clearly trying to hold back, “Did something happen with Johnny?”

Ten’s cheeks flushed a light pink as his gaze fell to his food and he smiled to himself, “Promise you won’t say anything, at least for now.”

Kun looked around the room despite their dorm being empty aside from the two of them and looked back at Ten wide eyed, “You guys are dating?!”

“Yeah,” Ten tucked his bottom lip in, “We’re like in love or whatever.”

“In love?” Kun’s face softened and his eyebrows turned in. 

“Why do you look like you’re gonna cry?” Ten snorted. 

“That’s really… cute. I thought it was just like a physical thing or like I don’t know,” Kun smiled softly, “I’m happy for you guys.”

Ten inhaled sharply, “Really? You don’t think it’s a bad idea?”

Kun shook his head, reaching out to hold Ten’s hand, “No, I think you guys are good for each other. I just didn’t want you to get hurt before, that’s why I was so protective.”

“Thanks,” Ten let go of the breath he was holding, “It means a lot to have your support, I know you were worried about me and I’m sorry I put you through that. As much as I hate to admit it, you were right. I was hurting because I thought Johnny didn’t feel the same way I do.”

“But he does,” Kun smiled, scrunching his nose.

“Thanks mom,” Ten teased. 

“Don’t call me mom!”

“But I love you, mom,” Ten grinned, completely amused. 

“Whatever,” Kun rolled his eyes, shaking his head and smiling, “I love you too.”

———

“Wow I’m tired,” Haechan huffed, sprawled out on his bed. 

“Have you been making sure to keep off your foot if it starts hurting?” Johnny eyed Haechan carefully. 

“Yes,” Haechan rolled his eyes, “Stop babying me.”

“Then don't be a baby,” Johnny smiled. 

“Ugh, I knew I should’ve complained to someone else,” Haechan rolled over to lay on his stomach. 

“Mark wasn’t available?” 

“No, that dummy is always at the WayV dorm now. I just know he’s flirting with Yangyang, they’re way too close now,” Haechan spilled in his tired state. 

“Does that bother you?” Johnny tried, maybe Haechan would finally open up to him. 

Haechan’s head shot up, “Why the fuck would that bother me?” He scrunched his nose in distaste. 

“You sounded bothered,” Johnny smirked. 

“Shut up, I’m tired,” Haechan groaned. 

“Wow zero respect,” Johnny shot back, he didn’t take it to heart though. Haechan was his soft spot, undoubtedly, “I’ll let you sleep, I’m gonna go upstairs for a bit.”

“Thanks hyung,” Haechan sighed nearly half asleep already, “I love you,” He slurred. 

“Love you too,” Johnny took a second to adore the sleeping baby before making his way to the tenth floor. 

-

“Hey sexy,” Jaehyun greeted as Johnny walked into the dorm, displaying his full smile and kitten whiskers. 

“Hey handsome,” Johnny flashed a smile back. 

“Yooo! The flirt is back,” Jaehyun clapped excitedly, “Wait,” He paused. 

“What?” Johnny tilted his head at Jaehyun. 

“Does this mean…?” Jaehyun stuck his tongue out in deep thought, “Something changed? You were a total mess last week, you’re like the complete opposite now.”

“Wow thanks,” Johnny snorted. 

“Sorry, I’m curious. What happened dude?” 

“I took your advice. Again,” Johnny chuckled. 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened, “Tell me!”

“I’ll spare you the det—”

“No, gimme the details,” Jaehyun interrupted, his mischievous smirk pulling the corners of his eyes. 

“Umm, you might regret it,” Johnny warned. 

“I think I can handle it,” He assured, “Let me guess, you confessed in the middle of pounding ass?” Jaehyun ripped into laughter. 

“Pretty much,” Johnny stretched his arms up, settling more comfortably where he sat. 

Jaehyun choked, “What the fuck. I was joking.”

“You asked bro,” Johnny stifled a laugh. 

“Okay tell me everything,” Jaehyun straightened up. 

“Seriously? You’re such a pervert.” 

Jaehyun didn’t rebut, he only shrugged, “What can I say, I love tea.”

“Well, I told Ten to come over and things got heated, like not just sexy heated but like angry heated. He was teasing me like usual but I don’t know, I snapped, I decided I was gonna fuck it out of my system for sure this time but instead I ended up blurting out that I love him.”

“Whoah, that’s intense,” Jaehyun murmured. 

“I was freaking out dude. I left him there and ran to the bathroom like a wimp,” Johnny chuckled at the thought now, “Anyways I came back out after I showered and Ten was still there so we talked and I told him everything and he told me he loved me too,” Johnny shrugged happily, his cheeks flushing with pink, “And then I asked him to be my boyfriend.”

“Wow that’s nauseatingly cute,” Jaehyun feigned a disgusted face, “You’re so whipped for him.”

“Honestly yeah, I can’t even deny it,” Johnny tucked his legs in to hug them. 

“Well this is good, I was getting worried for you. I always knew you guys had a thing for each other.”

“Really? Is that why you dared us to kiss that one time?” Johnny reflected on that drunken night years ago. 

“Maybe,” Jaehyun sipped on his coffee mysteriously, “I am, after all, the king of love and Valentine’s Day. You’re welcome.”

“Yeah thanks,” Johnny mocked, kicking at Jaehyun’s leg, “So I was thinking I wanna get away with Ten for a bit, before promotions start.”

“Get away? There’s travel restrictions or did you forget?”

“Not anywhere far, just like a nearby hotel or something. We barely get to be alone, do you know any good places?”

“Wow I really am your love fairy,” Jaehyun pursed his lips proudly, “I actually do know this kind of fancy place, pretty decent and not too expensive, I have a friend who works there if you want me to ask if they have any suites?”

“Wow, yes please!” Johnny’s eyes lit up. 

“Got you babe,” Jaehyun winked. 

“And maybe stop flirting, Ten gets jealous,” Johnny joked. 

“I’ll break that bitch in half,” Jaehyun responded unbothered as he typed furiously into his phone. 

“Why are you always threatening to break people?!”

“Because it’s funny,” Jaehyun looked up, “Message sent, I’ll tell you when he gets back to me,” Jaehyun smiled. 

“Thanks,” Johnny sighed. 

“By the way, I really am happy for you. You deserve happiness man,” Jaehyun softened, turning his smile to a more genuine one than teasing one. 

Johnny blushed at the thought, it was still hard to believe that Ten was really his boyfriend. Every morning he thought he’d wake up from a dream, a perfect dream where Ten was his and he was Ten’s. Instead he’d wake up with Ten still next to him or a morning text from him and he’d breathe a sigh of relief. 

———

“Are you sure it’ll be okay?” Ten bit at his lip nervously, clutching his overnight bag in his hand. 

“Yeah just one night, I got Jaehyun and Kun to cover for us don’t worry,” Johnny patted Ten’s head reassuringly. 

“Okay,” Ten let out a nervous breath. 

Johnny grabbed their key and led them down a private hall to a room without many other rooms surrounding, plenty of privacy, courtesy of Jaehyun’s Heaven sent friend. 

“Wow, how did you get such a nice room on short notice?” Ten searched the room, king sized bed in the middle, a balcony with a hot tub and even a small kitchen. 

“I have connections,” Johnny motioned in the air pompously. 

“Connections my ass,” Ten snorted, “Whatever, this is really nice,” He set his bag down and turned to throw his arms over Johnny’s neck lowering his voice, “Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Johnny sighed, meeting Ten’s lips and taking him in slowly. He was used to kissing Ten, touching him, they’ve known each other’s bodies for months now but it felt different now that he didn't have to hold back. He could get lost in Ten and it wasn’t scary anymore, he could bare his soul to him and Ten would do the same. He could whisper ‘I love yous’ all night and Ten wouldn’t run away. There was such a comfort in being vulnerable with him, it’s a feeling he never experienced before. 

“Should we try the hot tub,” Ten giggled breathlessly, pulling away while Johnny chased his lips. 

“Okay,” Johnny nodded, already feeling himself start to heat up. 

Johnny stripped down to his boxers before turning to Ten, “Should we put swim trunks on?”

“Let’s just go in naked,” Ten said casually. 

Johnny’s eyes widened, “Um.”

“No one can see us here babe,” Ten soothed, walking up to Johnny, running his hands across his chest before placing a kiss between his pecs and sneaking his hands down to Johnny’s boxers to take them off. Johnny wiggled his feet free once the boxers hit the floor following Ten as he walked to the balcony. 

“Here let’s put these on while the tub heats up,” Johnny helped Ten into one of the white robes hung by the balcony entrance before slipping into one himself. He fiddled with the settings to set the perfect temperature and then joined Ten to overlook the balcony. 

“It’s so pretty here, so many trees and flowers,” Ten sighed gleefully taking in the view. 

Johnny hugged Ten from behind planting a kiss on his cheek, “I know, I’m surprised a place like this exists near the city.”

“You know, you didn’t have to do all this,” Ten turned to face Johnny, cupping his face in his hands, “Being with you is enough.”

“Still, I wanted you to have a chance to relax away from the dorms since you’re going to be promoting a lot,” Johnny kissed Ten’s nose. 

“Thank you, you’re the cutest,” Ten hugged Johnny, resting his head on his chest and matching his breathing with Johnny’s. 

“Let’s get in the tub,” Johnny pulled away, holding Ten’s hand and leading him to the hot tub fully bubbling now. 

They dipped their toes first, getting their bodies used to the heat before fully submerging from the waist down. 

As much as Johnny wanted to take his time he couldn’t help but to be pulled in by Ten’s beauty, belatedly noticing how much his hair had grown, reflecting just how much time had passed, and the way it tucked cutely behind his ears. Johnny tucked his fingers under Ten’s chin admiring the way his cheeks flushed a bright pink from the heat rising around them. 

“You’re so pretty,” Johnny ran his eyes across every detail of Ten’s face as he pressed him against the side of the tub. 

“I know,” Ten smirked, snaking his arms over Johnny’s broad shoulders, his hands interlocking behind Johnny’s neck, “You’re pretty too.”

“I know,” Johnny whipped his head dramatically, biting his lip for extra effect.

“Oh my god,” Ten laughed, “Your head is getting big,” He warned teasingly. 

Johnny laughed as well, retreating a bit before leaning into Ten again and stroking his cheeks. 

“I love you,” Johnny sighed, pressing into Ten, arms reaching around his waist as he leaned in to kiss him. Ten’s fingers played at the nape of Johnny’s neck as Johnny’s mouth moved slowly against Ten’s. They moved like gentle waves at first before desperately pushing harder against each other, their tongues slightly brushing as they hungrily melted into each other. 

“I love you too,” Ten mustered to say between a break in their lips before they quickly connected again. They held onto each other tightly as their necks angled in unison and their lips worked together to fire up each other’s bodies.

Johnny’s hands massaged gently at Ten’s hips, sighing into every movement of their lips. They were fully surrounded by the condensation of the hot water bubbling around them, the water mixing with their sweat as they relaxed into each other’s touch and the comforting warmth of the hot tub.

Johnny finally pulled away after several minutes of them lapping at each other to breathe and admire the beauty in front of him again, “Do you want a massage after the hot tub? Or we can do some of those face masks?” Johnny studied Ten, still cupping his cheeks gently.

Ten sighed into Johnny’s hold on his face, his eyes fluttering closed, “I thought we came here so we could fuck all night and be unreservingly loud for once.” It still sent an initial shock through Johnny how blatant Ten was with his words, to anyone else Johnny was the confident one who often made others panic but with Ten, Johnny always became the shy one.

“Ten, I wanted you to have a relaxing get away! Not to be sore right before you’re supposed to film a music video,” Johnny laughed at how cute Ten pouted.

“So you weren’t planning on railing me tonight?” Ten scrunched his face unpleased. 

“Do you have to say it like that?” Johnny stuttered with nervous laughter, “I mean… I still wanted to have sex but…”

“But what?” Ten groaned softly, a mischievous glint reflecting in his eyes.

“All night?” Johnny asked, wondering if Ten was actually serious about that.

“If it makes you feel better we probably have enough time for self care, skin care, AND multiple rounds of sex,” Ten shrugged nonchalantly.

“You’re insane,” Johnny chuckled, in his mind he imagined they’d have a gentler, more romantic session. Nothing too rough, seeing as they still have to go to work when they get back. He quickly reminded himself that this was Ten, he loved to get Johnny riled up and he supposed that wouldn’t change now that they were dating.

“Okay I know you’re worried I won’t be able to walk well enough to shoot a video next week,” Ten rolled his eyes with a huff, “but you need to calm your ego, rest assured your dick game is not THAT wild. I will be fine.”

Johnny sputtered trying to come up with words, “That’s not what I meant,” He blushed, “I just want you to get a good amount of sleep.”

“I will if you tire me out good enough,” Ten teased, bouncing in the water and clinging on to Johnny.

It’s not like Johnny was going to say no to that so with one swift movement he grabbed Ten’s legs and picked him up bridal style, both of them shivering once they hit the colder air, their bodies already used to the intense heat from the water. 

Johnny threw a towel over Ten, drying himself off briefly before helping Ten. He grabbed the towel, covering his hand and reaching behind Ten, his hand gliding down Ten’s back and landing at his butt, pausing before rubbing small circles.

“Are you helping me or trying to turn me on?” Ten cocked his head looking up at Johnny.

“Both,” Johnny smirked, his hand circling again and squeezing Ten’s ass cheek with every pause.

Ten snatched the towel away, pouncing on Johnny and kissing him hard. Johnny had both hands on Ten’s ass now, squeezing and spreading his cheeks. Ten shuddered feeling the breeze hit his hole, already desperate for Johnny to fill him up. 

Ten’s legs raised up to circle around Johnny’s waist, the way Johnny lifted him so easily sent butterflies to his stomach. Johnny made his way carefully to the big soft bed, gently laying Ten down and immediately putting his mouth to work as he sucked lightly on Ten’s hardening nipple.

Ten whined softly, his body quickly heating up despite the cool draft in the room. Johnny licked at the area soothingly trailing up to Ten’s neck and kissing him just enough to get him riled up but not too much where he left any suspecting marks. Then he made his way slowly lower and lower, landing in between Ten’s legs.

Johnny kissed the inside of Ten’s thighs with less reservation, fortunately he didn’t have to worry about leaving visible hickeys here where no one was likely to discover them. He bit lightly, sucking afterwards reveling in the moans that bubbled up in Ten’s chest. Johnny almost lost track of time with how he focused on taking in Ten’s soft skin in his mouth, he loved the softness and taste of it. 

Johnny pushed gently on Ten’s legs to fall apart as his kissing became dangerously close to Ten’s most sensitive areas. Ten’s skin smelled so heavenly, Johnny was sure he covered himself in some sort of seducing body oil or lotion. He inched closer to where Ten’s legs met, eliciting higher pitched moans from Ten who now had his hands in Johnny’s hair, tugging lightly. 

Johnny paused for a second admiring the sight of Ten spread widely inviting him in. He placed gentle kisses right under Ten’s fully hard dick, finally reaching his goal and licking a long stripe over Ten’s hole. 

Ten’s head shot up weakly, his legs twitching with sensitivity as Johnny went to town with his tongue teasing the rim and gently pressing into Ten’s entrance. 

“Ah Johnny I c-can’t,” Ten’s body shook while Johnny continued to push into Ten, his hand now stroking Ten as well. The feeling rushed through him like waves, a tightness building up and it was almost too much but then Johnny stopped. 

Ten’s eyes fluttered open hearing a click of the lube bottle and feeling Johnny’s cold fingers rubbing circles around his rim. 

“Johnny,” Ten whispered, “I wanna suck you off.”

Johnny opened his mouth to rebut but Ten spoke again, “At the same time.”

Johnny shut his mouth and nodded, slowly realizing and adjusting himself. Johnny climbed over Ten, his knees resting on either side of Ten’s body, his hard dick hanging right over Ten’s face. Johnny was face to face with Ten’s dick as well as he continued where he left off, his fingers swirling at Ten’s entrance and his mouth fitting over the head of Ten’s dick. 

A punch of air shot out of Johnny’s lungs the minute Ten wrapped his mouth around Johnny’s hard cock. He forgot how good Ten was at this, taking all of him in completely, tongue swirling and teasing Johnny’s slit. 

Johnny groaned with the feeling of Ten sucking the life out of him, trying to refocus his shaky hand with two fingers now deep inside Ten’s ass. 

They were both moaning unabashedly without fear of being heard, finally having privacy. Ten nearly gagged on Johnny’s dick popping it out as a sharp whine rumbled through him feeling the drag of Johnny’s fingers tight against his walls as they twisted. 

“Johnnyyy,” Ten whined, “Please please,” Ten begged. 

Johnny placed a soft kiss to Ten’s leaking head before removing his fingers and turning to face Ten, “Please what?”

“Fuck me please,” Ten shuddered and Johnny obliged, already a wreck himself and unable to hold back any longer. 

Johnny kissed Ten tenderly as he lined himself up and slid in, letting Ten adjust to the feeling before pushing all the way in. 

Ten held tightly to Johnny’s hair as Johnny kissed at his chest and neck and began to drive into Ten slowly. Ten’s head rolled back, his moans getting increasingly louder. 

Johnny lifted up and sat back on his knees, adjusting his angle before picking up his pace. He held onto Ten’s waist, pounding into him forcefully. The sounds spilling out of Ten’s mouth almost scared Johnny, his near screaming worrying Johnny that he was in pain but the fear was quickly subdued when Ten managed to mumble, “Don’t stop,” Through heavy breaths. 

“Oh fuck,” Johnny groaned, feeling his head start to dizzy and the heat rush to his belly warning him that he was close, “Can I turn you over?”

Ten nodded, forehead sweaty and eyes completely dilated. He turned, pushing his ass against Johnny’s hip and resting his head on his forearms. 

Johnny wasted no time to sink back in, gripping Ten’s waist to slam against his body. Ten yelped and Johnny almost paused before Ten groaned, “Harder!”

Johnny shuddered but he obeyed, he pounded into Ten mercilessly, Ten’s cries becoming incoherent mumbles filled with pleasure. 

Johnny panted as he thrusted faster, his legs shaking and shivers running through his whole body before he was hit with a wave of heat rushing through him. He groaned, snapping his hips tight to Ten’s ass burying as deep as he could while he gripped Ten’s ass cheeks and released strings of cum. 

Johnny reached over to stroke Ten’s dick helping him reach his climax, his body shivering violently when he finally came. 

Johnny pulled out and reluctantly left the bed to fetch a warm washcloth to clean Ten who was laying in bed motionless, sighing tiny breaths. 

Once they were clean Johnny grabbed their warm comfy pajamas and dressed Ten before pulling him into his arms to cuddle him until he slept. 

“Maybe you were right,” Ten sighed. 

Johnny hummed in question. 

“I’m not gonna be able to walk,” Ten laughed sleepily. 

“Ten, you should tell me if it’s too much,” Johnny whined like a baby. 

“Shut up, I love when you wreck my ass. You’re still so gentle with me even when you think you’re rough Johnny,” Ten smiled, pleased, “Don't worry.”

“But you would tell me right?” 

“Of course, but I don’t need to ‘cause you’re perfect and you always dick me down so good,” Ten giggled into Johnny’s armpit, snuggling closer. 

Johnny smiled, hugging Ten tighter, rubbing his lower back until he could feel his breathing steady. Johnny’s eyes were heavy too but he couldn’t help to try and soak in this perfect moment wrapped up with Ten. He drifted peacefully into one of the most well rested nights of his life. 

The next morning they took their time to unwrap from each other, giggling and planting soft kisses on each other’s faces. It was sick how in love they were. 

“I wanna go away with you for real, a nice vacation in Thailand maybe?” Ten peered at Johnny. 

“That would be nice, we’ll go as soon as everything is better with corona,” Johnny kissed Ten’s cheek, pulling him close again. 

“Really?” Ten’s eyes lit up with excitement, thinking about how he could show Johnny around his hometown and maybe introduce him to old friends. 

“Of course! I wanna see all your favorite places back home and if you’d like I want to bring you to Chicago too,” Johnny smiled just thinking about the future. 

“I would like that,” Ten grinned.

“So… we’re going to be working together now, do you think we should tell the other members?” Johnny played with Ten’s hair. 

“Let’s wait,” Ten took a deep breath, “We can tell them after NCT 2020 stuff. I don’t want everyone staring at us and being annoying.”

“Oh, I didn’t think you’d be bothered by that,” Johnny studied Ten’s face that seemed to be in deep thought. 

“I didn’t think so either, I just feel like I might feel pressured or I don’t know. Do I sound dumb? I just want to figure things out with you without outside opinions, you know?” Ten bit at his lip. 

Johnny softened remembering that Ten despite his strong exterior was very sensitive. He completely understood what Ten meant, with so many members, there could be a lot of unwarranted opinions and they didn’t need that in addition to navigating a brand new relationship. 

“I get it,” Johnny nodded, “I agree we should wait a bit.”

“Oh good,” Ten breathed a sigh of relief, “Just a couple of months, and then we’ll wait for a good moment to tell everyone.”

“Okay, sounds good,” Johnny squeezed Ten. 

“I guess we should probably get up, we’ve been up for hours and we’re still being lazy in bed,” Ten chuckled. 

“So what, it’s our last day to be lazy,” Johnny groaned, digging his head into the pillow. 

“But I'm hungry,” Ten complained yet made no effort to move. 

“Let’s order room service,” Johnny reached for the phone next to their bed. They looked over the menu together, indulging in all of their cravings and ordering an obscene amount of food. It’s the last time they would eat a really full meal in a while anyways seeing as how they’d be hitting the practice room the next day. 

Ten laid his head back on Johnny’s chest once he finished ordering. 

“This feels like home,” Ten blurted out. 

“This hotel?” Johnny asked curiously. 

“No, being with you,” Ten blushed, hiding his face in Johnny’s arm. 

Johnny tickled Ten’s side until he untucked his face, “Me too,” Johnny sighed snuggling into Ten pecking his cheek with kisses, “Tell me again?”

“What?” Ten cocked his head. 

“That you love me,” Johnny laughed nervously. 

Ten smiled in that loving way that Johnny adored, not the smirk that tempted him although he loved that too, but this smile is the one that lit Johnny’s entire heart on fire, “I _love_ you,” Ten whispered into Johnny’s mouth, pressing a soft kiss. 

“I’ll never get tired of that,” Johnny beamed. 

“We’ve been together for two seconds, maybe wait twenty years and you’ll be tired then,” Ten teased. 

“I’ll wait longer than that, forever even. And I’ll still love it when you say it, and I’ll still mean it when I say it,” Johnny ran his thumb over Ten’s lower lip before pressing into him and kissing him gently, “I love you.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Ten whispered but still he locked eyes with Johnny, everything could be understood in their gaze, it didn’t need to be voiced. But Johnny didn’t care, he still wanted to say it a million times as he kissed Ten. 

They were finally broken from their trance when the bell rang, signaling that their breakfast had arrived.  
Johnny pecked Ten one more time on his nose before jumping off the bed to fetch their food. 

It was such a cliche having breakfast in bed but they didn’t care. It was comfy and perfect. It was truly so nauseatingly domestic. 

And no doubt lingered. Johnny could finally breathe, everything that was built up was worth it knowing that Ten loved him back. Johnny could write a thousand papers describing how he felt about Ten but instead he summarized quite nicely in his head for future reference whenever they’d have the chance to be public. 

Ten was Johnny’s lover, soulmate, partner, boyfriend, love of his life

His best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you once again for reading and leaving so many encouraging comments, I’m so thankful you have enjoyed my stories thus far!  
> I know I kept saying I’d end this series but I’m not sure when it will ever be for real over, however for now Johnten will be the last story in the series. 
> 
> I’m working on a new story, separate from this series with Treasure members! Once I finish that story then I will come back to this series! 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and anything else you’d like to see! Thank you 💖


End file.
